A Dream Come True
by crazyamzy
Summary: Meet Sora, a room service girl working at a hotel in New York. Now meet Matt, a rockstar millionaire who was a guest at the hotel. With so much differences layering between them, Sora never imagined being hooked up with him on a date..cant fit. Sorato
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Summary: Meet Sora, a room service girl working at a hotel in New York. Now meet Matt, a rockstar millionaire who was a guest at the hotel. With so much differences layering between them, Sora never imagined being hooked up with him on a date....well guess again. With the help of her fashion model roomate Mimi, Sora just might have a chance with him.

A Dream Come True

Chapter 1: Jealousy and Surprise

A/N: Wow, I'm obsessed with Sorato now. This is another fic with quotes on every chapter, the one below doesn't quite fit but it's the best one I could find. I'll try my best to avoid grammar and spelling mistakes. RnR!

_Men are the cause of women not loving one another. _

_A.W. Hare and J.C. Hare_

This is yet another typical day of my life. I got up six in the morning and ate the leftover mushroom pizza Mimi ordered two nights ago for breakfast, then check the messages on the phone.

You have 7 messages unread. I opened them, crossing my fingers and prying this time they won't all be Mimi's. After all she wasn't the only one living in this apartment. We're roomies who each pays half the rent, but compared to her, I'm nothing. Anyone, especially if it happens to be a guy who just happened to look at the two of us shoulder to shoulder, would immidiately see the differences and start a random conversation with that pinked haired girl, throwing sweet comments about how young and sexy she looks without even returning another glare back at me. This happens all the time that I give up trying to count them.

_Beep--Hey Mimi, it's Tai, I was just wondering..uh...if you're available this afternoon...because if you are, we can go out and watch a movie or something..._click

_Beep--Hey babe. It's Izzy. Is everything okay? You didn't show up for our date yesterday_..click

I sighed and went on to the next one, inferring the pattern going on.

_Beep--Mimi, it's John, I want to inform you that you have a photo shoot next Mon_...click

_Beep--What's up Meems, I'm hanging out in a club righ_--click

_Beep--Mimi Tachikawa?--_click

_Beep--Mimi? It's..._click

_Beep--Hey Sora, it's Mimi! I left early today and I didn't check the messages so if there anything important, just call me okay? Oh, and good luck working at the hotel! I know this is your first day but you'll do fine, stop worrying about it. Chao!..._click

Without thinking, I deleted all of them. How I loathe having to deal with all this messages... I mean seriously, Mimi was always too lazy to check them herself and I ended up with all her underdogs' phone calls. Every once in a while, she would meet a different guy and now she's probably dating a dozen of them at once, what a slut. Everyone of my male friends had at some point tried hitting on her. It was always Mimi this Mimi that, I'm becoming a lunatic just by hearing the sound of that name. I know it's wrong to be envious at my best friend but this just had to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. After the next message I receive with the name Mimi, I'd probably go mad and destroy the damned phone.

Glancing up to the clock, seven o' clock on the dot, I had exact 10 minutes to get to Weston hotel and report to my duty. Rushing into the bathroom overflowing with the scent of my roomate's French Vanilla body spray, I fixed my hair, allowing the bottom to curve out naturally against my shoulders. Next came makeup. Why do people even wear makeups if they have nothing to cover? Oh well, today was an exception. Confidence rosed up for first day of my new job, I dressed and acted my best to avoid getting fired again. Taking one last breath, I sighed and straightened all my matching clothes, a white short-sleeved shirt and a miniskirt that made me looked like a maid. All set, I picked up the keys to the 10 years old Toyota car which happened to be my.

The drive took longer than usual because of heavy traffic jam in the busy streets of New York on a Monday morning. I arrived at the reception desk in the lobby and put on a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm Sora Takenouchi. This is my first day working here." I said, assuming that the lady will tell me where to go since I had no idea myself.

The woman in her fifties with square glasses glared at me mistrustingly and typed into a computer. She skimmed through the screen and glanced back at me.

"You're half an hour late." She said as if making a scientific observation.

"Yes, sorry. I got caught in the traffic and.." Ugh, how rude. I couldn't even finish the sentence before she cut me off.

"Explain to the manager honey, You'll be working on the sixth floor, room service and laundry." She handed my a chain of keys and put on her aggrevating gaze.

"Thanks," I said quickly and sprinted to the elevator, rolling my eyes as I avoided the lady at the counter.

"Sixth floor, room service, laundry. Sixth floor..." I repeated in my head and pressed on the button that says 6 on the elevator.

It took an extra ten minutes to find my way to the laundry room hidden behind a corner at the end of the hallway, I walked in.

A chocolate brown haired teenager in a pink apron noticed me.She was dressed in simpler clothes, I assumed she has a similar job. "Hi," she said, "Are you Sora?"

I nodded and reached out my hand. She shook it and greeted me with a quick introduction.

"Call me Kari. There's your cart, all the towels and clothes goes inside. And the kleenex is on the top. Just look for me if you need help, I'll be a floor down."

"Thanks." I accepted the cart and strolled it out the door.

"Oh wait and one more thing." Kari said as I returned another smile, "We have some very important guests staying here for a week so do good."

"Don't worry, I will." I reassured her, turned to leave again and pulled the cart out of the door. Simple so far...I just hope I don't screw up.

I did screw up however. Just as I switched direction to the right, the mop fell out and hit the floor, along with it some of the dirty water from the bucket spilled.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Great, I haven't even made my first stop yet and I already made a mess.This job won't last very long until the manager fire me again. I bent over and picked up the mop, leaving a trail of wet lines. Oh well. Luck wasn't on my side today, it was never on my side.

The first room included in my duty was 601. I remembered to knock.

"Who is it?" A deep voice yelled.

"Room service." I felt so sluggish calling out those words. At this moment Mimi is probably at the studio being photograph to be on the front pages of magazines while I'm here dusting bathrooms and washing dirty clothes.

In the blink of an eye, someone answered the door. Standing in front of me was a young man about my age. His appearance immidiately caught my attention. I couldn't keep my eyes away from that handsome face. It was obvious that he had his own personal hair stylist, his head full of golden blonde hair were a bit wavy and perfectly brushed to one side. Those deep azure eyes were full of spirit and energy. His pupils rested upon me. For some reason that face...that face flashed a lightbulb in my head. Where have I seen him before? It was almost as if I have known him all my life, he seemed so familiar, a bit too familiar. I grew quite shaky in his presence.

"Come in." He said and opened the door wider.

"Thank you." I nodded politely and entered the luxurious hotel room, shutting the door behind me. A grand voluptuous wonder came into my sight, this place was better than the white house. I never knew such a vividly arranged living room existed in this century, especially here in New York. There were two other men in the room seated in chairs beside the coffee table. "Good morning," I greeted all of them. They grumbled something inaudible in response.

Still pushing the cart in my hand, I glimmed through the living room and my sight rested on a pair of guitars and a drum set in the corner. I gasped at an imprint on the guitars, I've seen those before on TV. These dudes must be the important guests Kari was reminding me about. By important I didn't know they were going to be the most hottest all-boys band from my hometown in Japan. These people are from the Teen-Age Wolves! I cleared my throat and glanced back at the blonde, then at the guitars, switching back and forth. Oh my god! No wonder his face features ring a bell, he's the guy in the gazillion pictures framed on the Mimi's bedroom walls. Mimi and I are both crazy about him. How could I not notice until now?

I gazed at the boy of 18 years from head to toe, the same body which I worshipped in pictures. But the 3 dimensional perfectly-built structure standing a couple yards from me turned out much dreamier than in 2D.

"Matt Ishida, are you Matt?" I opened my mouth to speak, it came out like the voice of a five year old girl.

He chuckled and gave me one of his one of a kind famous smile.

"Who else did you expect?" He said flirteciously.

"Oh my--you really are him..." I didn't know what happened to my voice, something choked me in my throat. I blinked in disbelief, only to find my eyelids never lifting back up again. What was happening? All my senses were beyond my control and they faded away.

A heavy throbbing object dropped down my stomach. I fell down in midair and gave in to the blackness. A pair of hands caught me before I passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the double chapter, thanks so much for pointing that out. document manager somehow got screwed so thats why.

This might be a good place to stop. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not! Critisms welcomed if they involve tips on how I should make it better. Correct my mistakes if you wish. Crazyamzy


	2. Of talk with the manager and Mimi

Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: Yeah, I tend to make Mimi annoying in most of my fics.

Sorato4eva: Thanks, update your fics too. you'll see if she gets fired or not!

Sorato LOC fan: Yeah I feel ya, jyou and mimi don't go together. Sorato all the way. This wasn't exactly going to be a love triangle but what an awesome idea!

theladyknight: He caught her alright

scorpion05: wow haven't heard from you in a long time. Yes she fainted because she saw a guy. Pretty lame, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to end it up, oh well.

Armitage: You rock! Plz keep reviewing it makes me so happy. I don't usually write cliffhangers but I figured I'd give it a try.

KAT: Of course not! Sora is definately not one of those annoying preps like Jun. (no offense to Jun fans) I love all your suggestions, they're so down to the point.

Xymi Angle Ghost: Thanks for reading my fics. Update "Watch Me Shine" ASAP, I'm dying to read more.

Ishidas girl: LoL, glad you decided to get back on and thanks for reviewing again!

Chapter 2: (No Quote)

My eyes fluttered open. A soft mattress supported my back in comfort. I was in a room. Not just any room, a room with extremely high celling and every piece of mahogany furnitures polished in clear semi-gloss paint. Three heads bent over to look at me, trying to seek out my emotion.

"Hi," a blonde whispered and continued waving a blue binder back and forth inches away from my face. His fanning sent me noticeable goosbumps down me arms. Or maybe it was something different that was senting me goosebumps. My vision grew less blurry. Yamato Ishida? The outline of his face became clear. Is this still one of my dreams? And why am I in a bed surrounded by three men?

"What happened?" I questioned to no one in particular, still struggling to keep my head in place.

Those lopsided grins made me nervous. The tallest man turned away from me, then covered his mouth.

A big muscle packed dude had his eyes slimmed into a thin line and he clenched his lips to prevent from sounding out a laughter. Still, he cracked up silently in amusement.

I frowned, turned to face the famous Matt Ishida, demanding some sort of answer.

"You fainted!" There's my answer. I still couldn't what I was hearing. Me, fainted?

"Where am I?" I asked and sat up.

"In a hotel. You came in with a cleaning tools and you passed out."

In a hotel? What the hell am I doing in a hotel? Millions of questions built up in my mind, and answers came gradually as my short term memory recovered. Oh yes, I got a new job today.

"What time is it?" I found my mouth asking.

The big hunch backed man checked his watch and replied, "11:33."

"Oh." My orbs shifted to the cart standing in the middle of the doorway, "11:33!" My mind was a bit slow and the gasp came out few seconds later. I covered my mouth, realizing that I passed out for a whole hour. "Oh shit! I have to get up."

"Wait," A force hand locked me frozen in place. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, very fine thank you very much. I have to clean up your bathroom and move on, sorry. This is my first day, I can't afford losing another job again. I'm bankrupted already and I need money. But thanks for you concern." I finished in one breath. Gawk, what was I rambling about?

I got out of the bed and headed straight for the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of Windex and a empty box to put their clothes and towels in.

"Wait ma'am! Uh, you want some help?" Matt chased after me and caught up in a matter of couple of steps. I blinked.

"You know, since you're late... maybe I can help you."

I didn't know what to say. I forced a nod and he returned a smile, taking the bottle of anti bacteria spray from my hands. "I'm not that old, call me Sora."

"Yamato. But I prefer Matt better." He said and began cleaning the sink.

"I know. Mimi and I are both crazy about your band." I flushed and helped him, "You don't have to help me, besides I'm the one hired to do the job." I said.

He nodded and handed back the spray. "Sure, I'll take care of the rest here. You might want to get going."

"Thanks." I said and grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor, stuffing them anywhere I could. "uh, bye now." I stumbled out the door.

"Bye." I heard a farewell as the door closed behind me.

Wait until I tell Mimi about this, she'll freak!

"Sora!" Kari alarmed me in the hallway, "Where have you been? You should have returned half an hour ago!"

Now I knew what I was in for. "I had an...accident in the first room I came upon."

"What kind of accident?"

"I..uh, I fainted."

"Oh, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" She asked, shrilled in concern. She felt my forehead.

"I'm fine." I replied, "But have you ever checked who were behind those doors? The Teen-Age Wolves!"

She shrugged, "I just knew they're into music. My brother used to go to the same high school as Matt."

"Girl, where have you been? Those guys are freakin' popular! You listen to rock?" I said while we made our way back to the laundry room.

She reached out for the box of clothes and began shaking her head carelessly.

"Well you missed out a lot. Let me do the laundries. You should take a break from now Kari." I offered.

"Yeah, I could use a break. I took care of all your work since you disappeared."

"That's nice of you. I really appreciate it." I said and dug into the clothes.

"Oh by the way, the manager wants a word with you in his office. He asked for you earlier but I couldn't find you."

I gulped. The manager? Why would he want to talk to me? Oh....no.

------------------------------------------------------------

The face, it was sickening and sad. I've seen it before, millions of times that I ran out of fingers to count. "So did you enjoy your first day here?" He started. A nice opening line, I decided, at least this guy didn't storm up to me screaming 'you're fired' at my face.

"Oh absolutely." I responsed.

"Well, Kari might have told you this. We've got a few complaints because you didn't show up. Where have you been all this morning?"

Oh goody, where should I start. Maybe with that massive shock I got from seeing Matt Ishida in person. It'll sound so childish. Ha, fainting because I saw a celebrity! I can't tell him, he'll just laugh me that of the office.

"I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again. Will you give me another chance? I really need this job."

He sighed. This is it. I had my fingers crossed under the desk and murmured the word Yes in my mind, praying that's what he'll say.

"I'm sorr..." Great, he's firing me.

"Please sir, I'd...I'd rather have half the salary and I'll take longer shifts." I cut him off. To tell you the truth, I'll be more than willing to work here for free knowing that I'll see Matt and his band everyday. But I guess bargaining for the better first is always a good option.

He smoothened his chin and thought over the request. I put on my innocent face, my bottom lip curved out and I made my face look like an adorable bunny. "Please?"

He sighed again. That was definately bothering me. 'Make up your mind for God's sake.' I mentally screamed in my mind, 'I can't wait here forever!'

"Fine, I'll give you one last chance. Just...one. And if there's anymore screw ups, I'd have to have you cut."

I fakingly grinned and stood up and grabbed my bags. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Believe me, I do. You can go now, Sora." He gave me a nod. I left, a joyful smile stood on my face throughout the whole car drive home.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi, sorry I got back a little late. I had to..." I gasped. My roomate kneeled in front of the mirror, hands cupping her breasts, she had nothing on except a flashy pink thong. "What the heck are you doing?"

She turned red and ran for cover. Grabbing a jacket and tossed it on.

"Oh hey. I was practicing for my new pose." She flushed, "What are you going here Sora?"

"I live here." I reminded her. Shaking my head. I reached for the coffee maker and poured myself a drink.

"Your pose?" I questioned, this is rather amusing. But then again, it's Mimi, I wouldn't be surprised if I opened the door and came in finding her walking around naked.

She acted innocent, "I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"And you actually 'prepare' for that?" I questioned in with an awkward stare.

"It's going to be on Playboy's, so I wanted to make it perfect." She said as softly as she could.

"Playboy?" I automatically choked in coffee and spat out a mouthful of liqurd. "Mimi, don't tell me you're posing nude."

"I am!" She told me. She put on a pair of jeans and fully dressed herself. My stomach nearly flipped. She must be out of her mind!

"Are--are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't even try to talk me out of it. I made up my mind."

I wish she wasn't that stubborn. First plastic surgery and now this? Mimi and I have very different minds, she was as dirty as any of New Yorker's well known strippers while I can't even wear a sportbra in public. Sometimes I wonder how we became friends in the first place. I dropped it and let her have her way.

"So how your day? Did you like that new job?" I figured Mimi would change the subject.

That reminds me... "I meet Matt Ishida. In person." I closed my eyes and avoided her by walking into my room, hoping that she doesn't start squirming.

She chuckled furiously, "Very funny."

"I'm dead serious! He's a guest at the hotel." I told her, actually wanting her to believe me.

"Right, what would he be doing here in New York anyways?" Mimi put on her suspicious eyes.

"How was I suppose to know? I only did his laundry."

"Are you sure you didn't dream all of this in your sleep last night?" She asked out of curiosity.

"No, I swear I saw him. If you don't believe me...I'll...I'll bring back prove!"

"...and what could you possibly bring back?" She cackled.

"I'll...get his jacket or something!"

"Smart idea, then he'll sue you for stealing personal property."

I decided arguing won't get us anywhere. Mimi had a way of making others look so idiotic her presence. No one will win a disagreement if it's her your talking to. "I'm going to bed early today, big day tomorrow."

I brushed my teeth and rolled my eyes at the sight of Mimi, who went back to posing in front of the mirror, this time she remembered to close the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

TBC. Review!


	3. The Jacket

A/N: Does anyone know the names of members of Matt's band? Please tell me if you happen to know. Anyways, R/R.

KAT: Oh yeah, Blue Crush! I rented it yesterday and I'll watch it again. Thanks, I almost forgot about that movie.

scorpion: Um, Mimi's sort of the troublemaker in this fic...

Nothing am I: it was a computer mistake (I think) and I put a chapter one in (I think) but if there's still two chapter twos and no chapter one, please tell me! lol, sounds pretty funny, sorry about that...

Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

"If stupidity got us into this mess, then why can't it get us out?" Alexander Pope 

I stared at the yellow leather jacket, sniffed it, touched it, and put my cheek against the smooth material of lampskin, did everything I possibly could to stay in contact with it. This exact jacket belongs to Matt Ishida, the lead singer and bass guitar player of The Teen-Age Wolves, on the back marked funky scratches of designs that was suppose to symbolize the name of the band. It was his all time favorite jacket he wore for most of his gigs. Just thinking about how lengendary this particular piece of clothing is, my hand began to shake on the grip. Two strange voices took completely opposite sides in my mind, much like those times in a Tom and Jerry cartoon show with the pussycat's angle and devil dilemma..

One said, Be a good girl, you know it's wrong to take something that doesn't belong to you. You're teacher taught you those basic rules of humanity in first grade for God's sake, don't you remember?

The another, Blah! Just take the damn jacket and run, Sora! Not a living soul would notice.

I didn't know which side of me to listen. A strong ambition was telling me to take it, that ambition partly came from Mimi, that pink haired girl has a daring tendancy without actually meaning what she says, this is another thing I despise about her.

A panicking gasped escaped me. Someone knocked on the door and twisted the handle. Without clearly making up my mind, I stuffed the jacket down my duffle bag and zipped it shut. Well, I guess the devil won. "Matt!" I exclaimed and grinned, "What are you doing here?"

Yamato Ishida struggled to catch his breath and shut the door. He pressed on the door knob, but found no lock on it. "Quick, could you grab that table?"

I nodded and picked up the small table, he dashed to me gently pressed it to the door without making a sound, turning sideways so that the tabletop was leaning against it. Screams of feminine squeals grew louder down the hall. "Urgh, is there another way to get out of here?"

I glimpsed at the surrounding walls. There was no other exit. I shook my head.

"Then I'm in trouble now.." A pair of navy blue eyes kept me lock on his face.

"Hey, I've seen you before. You're....S..So..." He lingered on the first syllable of my name.

"Sora," I finished for him, " I'm the room service girl from yesterday."

"Oh, how could I forget." Yamato smiled and scratched my head, probably thinking about the embarassing incident I had yesterday.

"Uh, I think you may be lost sir, this is the laundry room, your room is the first one to the right." I said.

"No, I'm just looking for a place to hide. I didn't have enough time to unlock my door, so I just went in here."

"Hide?" Both of my eyebrows automatically lifted.

"Fangirls, they followed me after an interview and basically they're still on my back."

I nodded and smiled in sympathy. "So, how longer do you think you'll be stuck in this room?"

He chuckled, then glancing up at me directly, senting me chills of goosbumps. "You mean we."

"We?" I raised a single eyebrow. "Uh, you don't understand, me shift is over, I have to get home." I told him.

"No, no, no, there's no way you pass them. Don't take the risk."

"Oh, so how much time longer do you think before they get lost?"

He sat back against the wall and peered down his wristwatch."Depends. Sometimes they stick around for hours."

"So, I'm stuck in this room for..god knows how long?! With....you?" I gasped out the question.

He shrugged, "You might as well make yourself comfortable."

I made myself comfortable beside him just like he asked. The thermometer marked sixty degrees but my cheeks were burning hot! I must be flushing.Why wouldn't I be, I was sitting this close to him. Just think, My legs are just inches away from his, my arms nearly touching his arms. Aw... wait. Am I turned into those utterly Yamato-obsessed fangirls?... nah. It's only the nerves... nothing more... I hope.

"So, what are you doing here in New York?" I asked in curiosity.

He shrugged, but decided to answer. "Some concert held next week. I'm really not so hyped about going. "

"Why?"

"Fangirls."

"I see."

"Do you want to come?" He started up again.

"Me? To your concert?" Was I hearing right?

"Yeah, I'll give you a pair of free tickets, it's the least I can do for all this trouble."

I giggled and hid my pink face. "Sure."

He took wallet from his pocket and got out a sticky note. "Here, write down your number, I'll call you."

All I could do was lift up my hand and except the stickynote along with a small pen. Phone number, what's my phone number again? How was I suppose to know, I never even use the phone besides for answering Mimi's calls. "Uh..." Oh my gosh, what was I suppose to tell him? I forgot my own phone number?

"What?"

"My--our phone's dead. My roomate accidently broke it and smashed it on the floor." Bad lie. Oh well, I hope he buys it.

Matt chuckled, "Well then, I'll just see you tomorrow in our hotel room."

"Sure." I shrugged.

The next few minutes were silent, the tumbling noise from the washer machine only lingered to our ceaseless silence. I casually glance up at the clock every couple minutes and listened on the door to see if the hallway's clear. No luck, those small chatters showed no sign of dying down.

I spotted my cart and a brilliant idea came over me. "Hey! I think I can get you out of here!"

"How?" Yamato said.

"Climb into this," I rolled away the dirty sheets and made room for him to squeeze in."Don't mind about the smell and strains. I think someone had too much beer and decided to throw up on his bed sheet."

He inhaled deeply and clogged his nostrils before picking up the unpleasant smell from the cart. "And you have to deal with this everyday?" He inferred to the smell.

"That and scrubbing unflushed toilets, cleaning bathtubs, picking up smashed leftover beef pizza from the floor.... yeah, that's what I do everyday." I told him.Yamato frowned and he went in and covered himself up with a few fresh towels from the dry clean. "I feel bad for you." He said and put on a funny face. I was surprise he said that. Not even Mimi feel bad for me, why would he.

I pulled the cart outside he laundry room, it was double the weight with Yamato inside. Just as he said, several dozen fans rushed up to me asking for where he is. "Have you seen Yamato Ishida? Is he here?"

"Uh..." I muttered, stunned, " Funny, I just saw him on the twenty-fifth floor, last door to the right pass the elevator."

What a bunch of bots! They actually believed me. Without waste more precious time, the girls raced each other to the elevator without even says a thank-you. They fought to get into the little space before the door close. I almost cried from cracking up so hard.

"That was close." I whispered to Yamato as his fanclub left.

He murmured somthing through the layers of pink towels, "Twenty-fifth floor? I thought this building is only 20 stories high."

I shrugged. "I wanted to keep them away longer."

His room was just around the corner. Yamato slid his hands out, jiggling a chain of copper keys. "Thanks." I took the key and unlocked it.

Once inside, I shut the door. "You can come out now."

He climbed down, brushed back his hair."Thank, I own you one."

"It's nothing. Uh, I have to go now. Take care."

"Bye.. Sora."

I lost track of time. It's not everyday that I'm out this late. After putting away the cart, I dashed for the elevator. To my luck, those annoying fangirls came back, looking pumped up for a fight after finally figuring out that there is no 25th floor. Maybe I shouldn't have overreacted in my lie. I swallowed and ran, hearing nasty insults directed at me. Just perfect, I searched for another exit and found a stairway. Without stopping to see their faces, I skipped down the staircases and stumpled to the parking lot. There is it, my rusty car. Behind me, clipping steps of highheeled shoes grew louder.

"C'mon, start all ready!" I screamed at my car. It started and I pulled away just in time. Once I hit the streets, a sigh of relieve let out of my mouth, I couldn't hold down a laughter. Getting away from those fans was like escaping a police chase. No wonder Matt loathe these fans.

* * *

"Meems?"The leather jacket twisted in my elbows. I was anxious to see her reaction, "Mimi guess what I have?" I exclaimed only to find her was sleeptalking on her bed and drooling all over the pillow. Oh well, there's always tomorrow, I lay the jacket down on a nearby chair and glanced up at the clock, 1:34. Too tired to woke her up, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep with my blouse and skirt on.

The next morning a smell of burning rubber interrupted my sleep. I sniffed the air more carefully, something was definitely wrong.

"Meems?" Still yawning, I got up and slid on a pair of fuzzy slippers, stumbling into the kitchen.

"SORA, THE TOASTER'S ON FIRE!!" My roomate went bizzare over her own panicking voice.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Don't kill me for ending it here, I'm so sorry!! But this chapter's dull and long already. You'll see what Mimi did in the next chap. Anyways, review! 


	4. A Grumpy Morning

Chapter 4: A Bad Morning

Thanks for the reviews people!! it's so nice to come home and find some nice review alerts, a great birthday present thanks! They were a big stress reliever as to going to a new school in a different town and all that soon. I've been having writer's block on all the other fics and this is the only one I could continue without getting a headache. Anyways..Enjoy...

kanilla: awe, thank you so much!! I was going to wait until the weekend to update but since you said you were waiting right there.... I started on this immidiately for you.

Hamano Michiyo: I'm so glad you like it!

Jkfaerie: Thanks!

theladyknight: I don't know where I thought of the 25th floor on a 20 floors building thing, whatever, glad u thought it wasn't dull.

r1zacamile: um... sorry, something happened to the jacket hehe... nervous laughs....

Sorato L.O.C fan: ur fic got delected cuz it's uploaded twice and u don't have permission from the author? That's freakin lame! who said u don't have permission from the author? Bummer.. I don't blame u for beening pissed i would be too.

KAT: i always love ur advices! Thanks..

Rayless Demon: Me? Cruel? haha

Xymi Angel Ghost: yeah, weird ending... but you'll see why if you keep reading.

R/R...

I always knew sooner or later Mimi would pull something like this. With her in the house, I wouldn't be too shocked if she burnt down the whole city. Last month, she busted the sanding machine by accidently sanding over the wire. Not to mention the time she put a metal spoon inside the microwave along with a dozen frozen chicken legs and heated them for ten minutes until the spoon finally exploded. And did I mention she cleaned my underpants in the dishwasher by mistake?

Well, this is Mimi alright. Now I have to buy another toaster thanks to her clumsiness.

The corner of the tabletop beside the stove where our toaster was suppose to be was replaced by a flazing fireball. What a sight to see when you woke up six in the morning.

"Meems, what are you doing?" I gasped as I saw her trying to put out the fire by flapping around uselessly with Matt's jacket. "Stop, stop, stop, stop! You can't use that jacket!" I shouted out and held her back. But I was late by a split second before it joined the fire, catching a spark of flame that extended from the sleeve.

Mimi squirmed and instantly dropped the jacket on the tile floor.

"Quick, grab it and put it in the sink." I commanded. She sniveled even more and shook her head.

"It's burning... I can't touch it! Besides, I just got my nails manicured yesterday."

"God! What's more important? This jacket or your nails?"

"My nails of course!" She snapped back like it was an easy answer. Thought so.

I did the work for her and ran over to the kitchen sink, which did not have any space with a stack of unwashed dishes. Instead I had to bring it to the bathroom.

"No, not my bathtub! I won't allow you to put that burning thing in my spa! " Mimi screamed after me and raced me to the shower room. Without wasting another second I slung it into her pink bathtub and turned on the water. Mimi slapped her forehead and cursed.

"Sora! That tub cost me four thousand bucks!"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and watched as sprinkles of water put out the burning sleeve of Matt's jacket, leaving a trace of smoke. _I'm in trouble now...._

The whole kitchen counter was on fire by the time I dashed back to deal with the toaster. Oh my goodness. Out of panick, I stumpled and tripped on a telephone extension cords. A loud scream escaped as I hit the floor on my rib bones. "I'm getting to old for this..." I brought myself back and rubbed on my forehead where a big clump of pain was replace by the bumping into the floor. My frown curved up to a smirk as my orbs landed on a fire extinguisher cased inside in the wall, sealed off by glass.

Fire extinguisher! Of course.. "Mimi, get back here I need help!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Mimi?" She didn't answer back.

I took out the fire extinguisher and sprayed wildly at the fire, finally managed to put it out without her help. All there was left was a black clump that shriek to have half size compared to what our toaster use to be.

"Meems?" Mimi make no sound. I hurried to the bathroom. _Great... what did she do now?_

My roomate was eyewided. Staring blankly at the jacket.

_Oh my god! Was it black before?_ I thought. _No, it was definitely yellow... but how did it change color?_

I swallowed again and again. Halfway down the sleeve it was covered in black spots, still smelled like smoke. Mimi stuttered something in a hoarse voice, "Sora, this is Matt's jacket isn't it? Odaiba stadium, July 2001, a rock concert two summers ago.... I remem...mem...member. This is_ the _jacket he wear! Oh my goodness, I even kept a picture of him from that concert. There's no doubt he wore this."

She looked at me with bloodshot crimson orbs. I slightly nodded and walked over to kneel beside her.

"How did you get this? You didn't steal it did you?"

I stared at the ceiling and muttered a maybe hopefully she didn't hear me.

"YOU STOLE IT!! How could you? Didn't I warn you about how much trouble you can get into?"

"You wouldn't believe me when I told you I meet him. That's why I brought it back..." My voice trailed off to a mutter.

"Awe, Sora." Mimi wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me indeed. Damn, that was the longest hug I ever received in ten years, she finally let go."You didn't have to bring this. I'm your best friend, you know I would believe anything you say, right? I was just caught up with my own issues yesterday. Sorry."

She certainly picked up a great time to apologize, _after_ she destroyed it leaving me with all the blames."What should I do now? I can't give this back and say I burnt his jacket." I said.

She shrugged, "Beats me. I'm out of idea."

"Thought so." I rolled my eyes and took it away, taking a glance at it to see if it was fixable.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing important."

The next hyperly excited voice came as quite a surprise. "I got it!" I jerked and almost drop what was in my hand when Mimi exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Wait here." She fled pass the living room to her drawer, drew a small bottle out and brought it back to me. I waited for her, anxious to hear what kind of crazy idea she had in mind that would save me.

"Here." She handed me a small bottle.

I took it and read off the label. Both eyebrows raise, followed by a giggle that couldn't be held back even if I zip my lips shut. "Hairdye?"

"Yeah," she shrugged and smirked, "Trust me, if this thing can dye hair, it'll work on leather too." She spoke like a professional as if she tried dying clothes before.

"I guess it's worth a try." I said mindlessly. Mimi grinned and bit the plastic cover off the bottle.

"Uh, I have to get to work now, you stay here and fix this." I told Mimi.

"Good luck with impressing your prince charming!" Her voice echoed throught the whole complex. I grabbed a key and took off._ Right, I don't need to impress anyone... just hope Mimi won't screw this up even farther than she did already.... _

Now that that's taken care off... I'm cranked up the car engine and glimpsed at the time, it was way past my working hour. I'm late again!

* * *

I was going to write more but my arm hits from typing because I twisted it during volleyball practice. Forgive me. Anyways here a preview of the next chap.... I hope this make up for the shortness.

_There's absolutely no way I can take another second serving this morons like I'm some kind of slave. That's it... "Look sir, you don't need to waste your previous time getting me fired, because I quit! That right! I'm quitting this freakin' job..." _

Hehe... review please!


	5. A Day At the Job

Xymi Angel Ghost: yea, volleyball is turning into a big pain now.. and guess what, I practice tomorrow too ::sigh::

kanilla: OMG that'll be freakin funny if the hair dye turns it pink. then I guess Matt'll have to wear pink... hahaha! yup he'll fit in with his obsessive fans then....LMAO

Inconnu: awe ur makings me blush, glad this story was a nice greeting for returning home thank you

Lethal Darkness: I'm a fantastic writer? wow dats new, thanks!

Ishidas girl: u did the same thing with hairdye? wait, on ur hair or on jackets cuz it'll be kinda odd if you used hairdye on your clothes.

Also thanks Sorato L.O.C fan, IzzyLovezMimi, r1za cam1le, Jksfaerie, sHiPpO9113, scorpion05, and theladyknight for reviewing the last chapter. Awe you people are so sweet, my arm is much better now. I have to apologize because there won't be any Sorato hints in this chapter, after all this is when the boring parts of the story comes.

Chapter 4: A Day At The Job

_Hatred is self-punishment. Hosea Ballou_

What was I thinking? Let Mimi fix the black blob with hair dye? Screw you Sora, you know Mimi can't do anything right.

Expelling my mindfull of worries, I peered down at the watch. It was lunchbreak, I already skipped breakfast and I can't imagine how I would survive the rest of the day without a lunch. But as they say, duty comes first, there was still twenty rooms for me to clean before I can take a rest. Matt's room stood before me. I knocked gently, no one answered the door. Weird, he should be here, he promised to meet me today and hand me a pair of concert tickets. I headed right in. no one was inside.

As usual towel on the floor meant they needed to be dry cleaned. I must thank them for making my job easier by folding them neatly on the shelf. After I was done with dusting, that's one room taken care off and 19 more to go...I began my countdown.

My next stop didn't go as swiftly. "House keeping." Silence.

As I made a turn with my cart I caught a sight of sleeping figures on a bed, coiled around each other like two panda bears during their mating season. This must be a good time to run and stay away before I get in trouble for disturbing their sleep. I backtracked slowly and pulled away. The couple must have heard me walking in, for sheets were being shoveled away.

"Morty, I thought you hung the do-not-disturb-sign at the door."A woman whispered from inside through a yawn.

"I did...uh...I think I did." A deeper voice murmured.

"Well, go check who's at the door."

Heavy floor-pounding footsteps walked down the hall towards me. I put on a cheesy smile as the door opened once again. A man wearing a purple rope approached me with bad morning breath and messy hair that stuck up in every direction like a lion's fur. His eyelids were still half open, making him look like he was sleep walking.

I swallowed. "Good morning. How's your day?"

He let out a roaring laugh and stepped out, that massive stomach blocked the sight his bare wife still covered in sheets.

"Oh absolutely good, my day was perfect, in fact it could have been better if you hadn't decided to ruined it by barging in while we're still sleeping!" The waspish guest barked into my ears.

"I'm---sss--sorry." I stammered. The man identified as Morty walked back in and slammed the door in my face. _Well, that guy was such a polite gentleman wasn't he? It wasn't my fault they overslept. At least I didn't have to clean his room... I can't imagine what horrors would be in it with him living there._

Eighteen more rooms to go...only eighteen... then a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich for lunch. I tried to avoid the big number by thinking about food, which clearly wasn't working.

* * *

"Hey there." I greeted a midaged guest who was eating potatoes chips on the sofa while watching a baseball game on TV. He only nodded his head when he saw me, then he turned his eyes back to the screen. _Well, hello to you too! _After receiving no respond, I rolled my eyes and headed straight for the bathroom with a handful of new shampoos and hair conditioners. 

"Oh, do you have any other brands of mouthwash? Because I have I was allergic to the one you left here before." The guest shouted from the living room.

"I'm not sure, I'll check." I walked back to the box of bathroom supplies and dug through everything. "Sorry sir. This is the only brand we offer."

"What? Surely you have something different."

"No." I shook my head.

He let out an obnoxious sigh and threw endless demands at me. "You also need to add more snacks to the minifridge."

"Oh sure, just fill out this form so I can bring your orders." I said and snatched out a long sheet.

He took it and marked something with his pen."There you go." After handing it back, I looked the form over, all the boxes of deserts were checked. Man, this man must have a big appetite for those snacks will add up to a lot of calories.

Once back in the bathroom, I started off with the bathtub. The first thing that came into view as I set aside the curtain was far worse than what I imagined.

"Ugh, you must be out of your mind! Gross!"

A juicy condom layed out in the center of the tub, disgusting my thoughts of having lunch anytime soon. And he expect me to pick that up? No way, I'm not touching that!

I swallowed again and again, a heavy flow of liquid rushed down my stomach.

I don't want to lose this job do I?

No.

So, this should be easy right?

Um.. right.

Just grab a glove and gently pick it up... I kept telling myself. Hesistantly, I reached out my fingers, silently keeping the squealings to myself. On my other hand was a bucket, I plucked off the lib, my shaking fingers dropped the disgusting thing into the bucket, closing it shut before all the digested food in my stomach begin backing out on me. I couldn't dare to look at my hands, after touching something that had been in contact with a member, there's no doubt it's full of germs. I wished it triple times with a handful of soup.

Just as that was taking care off, I found myself in deeper messes.

What's the smell? I sniffled the air and felt the strongest near the toilet. Without imagining what kind of sick stuff was inside I brought up the lip and peeked into the toilet bowl, covering my nose with another hand. _No way!_

"Uh sir?" I rushed out of the room with an engrossed look, the dirty toilet scrubber was still in my hands.

"Huh?" The man muttered ignorantly while still keeping his eyes on the TV.

"I think you might want to clean that toilet yourself." I said.

"What? I'm not the one hired to do that job."

I chuckled, "You left a condom in the bathtub, blocked the toilet with your stinky shit, and you expect _me_ to clean all that?"

"Well...yeah! Look, do you know how much I payed for this suite?"

"Not as much to make me clean up your leftover mess. You should take a look yourself."

"I don't care, besides, I'm not the maid around here!"

"Maid? Are you calling me your maid?"

"Well, isn't that who you are?" He snapped back, his face contorted into pure annoyance. I can't believe I'm still standing here trying to win a fight with a guest. Out of total unawareness, I went bizzare and tossed the toilet scrubber into midair, watched it flew as it shot directly at his face, bouncing off his forehead.

"You little wench, what did you do that for?" He shouted at the top of his lungs after receiving a bump on the head.

"I think I at least deserve some goddamned respect!" I demanded.

"Well, not from me. You were suppose to finish your job. Where's your boss? I want to have a chat with him."

There's absolutely no way I can take another second serving this morons like I'm some kind of slave. That's it... "Look sir, you don't need to waste your previous time getting me fired, because I quit! That right! I'm quitting this freakin' job..."

Now that I got that off my chest, I stumped out of the room, empty handed without my cart.

It wasn't few seconds later before I just realized what I just done. Oh MY GOD! Did I just fire myself? I lost my job! _Damn you sora, next time think before you act, you're really stupid to lose your temper at a time like this. _This would mean never being able to see Matt again. Not to mention I have to go to Mimi for financial issues from now on, as much as I hate having to depend on her on money, it's my only option for now, unless... what am I saying, there is no unless. A single tear dripped down as I stormed out the hallway. Kari was just coming out of the laundry room when she saw me.

"Hey Sora, is everything alright?" She asked in concern. I ignored her and kept walking, didn't slow down until I got to the parking lot.

* * *

Matt Ishida roamed through the bathroom and came out with a sad look on his face. "She left already." 

The drummer of the band, Spencer, plopped himself onto the fluffy bed and got out a magazine from under his pillow. "Who left?" He asked.

"Sora."

"Oh, the room service girl who fainted here two days ago?" Came a third voice from the corner of the room. Jeff said and cracked up after remembering the incident.

"Yes, her. I was suppose meet Sora here and give her a pair of free tickets to our concert. But she left when we were at the studio." Matt sighed and rummaged inside the closet.

"To bad. She'll be here tomorrow I bet."

"Yeah..Oh by the way, has anyone seen my jacket? You know, the yellow one with the funky marks on the back?"

"Nope." Jeff and Spencer replied at the same time.

"Funny, I left it on the floor so it could be dry-cleaned. But I'm not sure if I got it back yet." Matt talked to himself. "And where did you get that magazine?" He turned his attention to Spencer, who was flipping through his precious magazine.

Spencer shrugged and stopping flipping when his eyes widened at a certain page. The drummer dropped his mouth and whispered something that was suppose to be kept to himself. "Damn, she is soo hot!!"

"Who?" Matt heard him and rushed over to see who it was. "Uh, nothing... no one. You wouldn't be interested in her. There's no need for you to see it." Spencer shut it away and ended his babbling. He plopped down back down the pillow case.

"No, let us see it." Jeff got sucked into their conversation.

Meanwhile, Matt, on the other side of the bed, slipped his hands down and snatched it out. "Hey give that back!"

Matt dashed another room and avoided his roomate by shutting the door in Spencer's face. Once alone, Matt didn't even bother to look at the title of the magazine, he immidiately flipped to the page with the folded corner.

"Oh My--" In a startled surprise Matt dropped it on the floor. "You didn't tell me there was going to a picture of a naked woman in it!"

"You didn't ask. Besides, Who told you to bug in and snatch away the freakin magazine!? Now will you get out of there and give it back?"

Matt opened the door and took one last glance before returning it to it's owner willingly.

"Thank you! Jeez..." Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to his bed.

"So, who was that girl on the page?"

"Her name is Mimi...something, I heard she a popular model here."

"Mimi huh?" Jeff took a peek at the photo held out in Spencers hands. "..what a slut." He said after a few seconds of observation.

"Nah, I think she's cool. That girl's got a nice ass, she might as well show it off." Jeremy protested.

Matt and Jeff both shook their heads and sighed.

* * *

Done! Next chap: Matt meets Mimi... don't be mad at me, cuz there isn't going to be any mimiato-ness. 


	6. Mimi meets Matt

I made a mistake on the last chapter and I thought I might clear this up, there's two guys. Spencer and Jeff, that Jeremy was a typo, I didn't know what I was thinking probably because in real life I know a Spencer with a twin named Jeremy but that's another story.

Armitage: Mimi'll get paired up with someone eventually, I haven't thought of who yet.

kanilla: you might like the beginning of this chappie, hehe, read on =D

angelic-demon914: no mimiato at all! I think.

theladyknight: me either. But it's actually better than how I described, I heard from my aunt it's a quite relaxing and it's part-time too since she's a maid herself, but who knows.

blondie121147: I never saw Maid In Manhattan, aw too bad you didn't remind me sooner

Xymi Angel Ghost: um... yeah Sora'll make a comeback I guess... I'm still stuck with zero ideas as of how.

JyoumiBloodGang: well, uh thanks you adding me to your favorites? I hope the coupling doesn't change ur mind about reading this.

MimiLovezIzzy: did you know that ur account has been deleted?

ishidas girl: thanks!

mizuki wa Kataomoi: I definitely overreacted, sorry hehe. You're right.

Ah!! This is brilliant, girl you are a genius! Wait until Sora sees what a fine job I did with this jacket, for once in my life I've done something nice for her. It's not my fault I always ruin her days. I'm just born like this, careless, clumsy, and according to her, a bit of a spoiled brat, but she is going to freak when she sees this.

I ran out of blonde hairdye, the scarce source of yellow mixed in and give out a ugly brown, mooseskin-like color, too dull. Well, there's always a better option to consider, I have TONS of pink. Come to think of it, pink is much more appealing. After several hours of adding on muti-layers of hairdyes I'm finally done with my job. TADA! Perfect. I can't imagine a more fitting color to this jacket. Oh, that reminds me, I should bring it over to her right now... Where is that address to her hotel?

Mimi Tachikawa rummaged through the dazzling colored notepads on the fridge and found what she was looking for.

"There it is! Weston Hotel, 196, 5th Street. That should be easy to get to." She tossed on a purple Aeropostale shirt with white sleeves and a picture of a hyper looking monkey on her chest, then easily cladded her legs in a pair of baggy black pants, giving her an overall look of a city punk. Her Jeep Grand Cherokee awaited her at the parking space along the other side of the street. She hobbled into her car and slashed down the seat belt.

"Now what time is it?" Mimi glanced down at her watch. "Noon. Good, Sora should be in lunchbreak. I gotta move fast!"

Mimi pulled out onto the highway and tuned up her Teen-Age Wolves CD, cherishly humming to the tune. As the red light came into view, she hit the break and drifted her eyes to the side to prepare for a whole minte of dullness.

"Oh my god did I just saw Sora's car?" Mimi lowered her sunglasses and tilted to see an old toyota car driving in the opposite side of the road. All she caught was a tiny strand of auburn hair flowing out window. "Nah. Couldn't be her. She's still at work." Mimi decided.

The daily traffic jam on busy streets of New York city lingered her ride. As Mimi arrived at the hotel she skipped across the main lobby and spotted the elevator. "Hey wait!" Mimi dashed over to the silver door which obviously ignored her command and kept closing in on her.

The blonde man inside the elevator set out a feet to stop the door from shutting.

"Thanks!" Mimi approached and gleefully smiled. Once she was inside, her eyes wondered off and landed on the handsome (sorry I have no other words to describe him) man in his twenties. _Wait... is he who I think he is? Baby blue eyes, blonde hair, crooked smile, cute face, an inch taller than me. You gotta be kidding me...there's only one man in the universe with this face. Matt!_

Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink, an usual expression she put on whenever she sees a hot guy. _He is soo hot in person!! I can't believe I'm this close to him. _

Shoulder to shoulder, they stood there eyes locked on each other, a nervewrecking silence creeped in.

_Why is he staring at me like? Is there a wart on my face or something? I knew I should have worn makeup this morning..._

_Why is she staring at me? Wait... isn't she the girl from Spencer's Playboy magazine? Whoa!! She's here?!_

"Are you Mimi?" "Are you Matt?" They asked in unison.

_Oh my god how does he know me? Crap, he must have seem today's Playboy issue... wait...eww! He buys those stuff? ...and I thought he was just a cute innocent sweetheart._

_Shit, she knows who I am. Hopefully, she not one of those utterly obssesed females, I don't need the whole fan community up here right now._

"Mimi?" A voice sounded out while she was still in her own world.

"Huh? Yes! I am Mimi!!" Mimi snapped back to reality.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamato Ishida. So I heard you're a supermodel." Matt took out a hand to shake hers. Mimi's face burned up as she flushed furiously.

_What should I do? I have his jacket in my hand!!! Nah, he won't notice a thing, it's entirely transformed from front to back... breath, don't freak yourself out...breath and take a breath and shake his hand, stupid._

Mimi inhaled deeply and inched out her trembling fingers to meet his. Once she took his hands, the touch sent her whole arm stiff and numb. She waved her arms up and down and resumed to getting mesmerized by those intensely sapphire pupils. It seemed like an eternity later the elevator door opened, leading out to a red carpeted hallway on the sixth floor.

"Ladies first." Yamato made way for Mimi to get out. She replied with a flirtecious smirk and thanked him before dashing for the laundry room where Sora should be. She turned back to see Yamato followed slowly on her back.

_Why is he following me? Oh my god, does he know I have his jacket?_

A maid dressed in a white skirt and an apron walked out of the laundry room as Mimi jumped in before the door closes. Yamato still followed her, but he showed no interest to approach closer and start a new conversation, instead he glanced around the room as if trying to spot someone else in particular.

"Excuse me, have you seen Sora Takenouchi?" Yamato asked to a maid in charge. Mimi gasped as she heard the name. _What does he want with Sora?_ In suspicion, Mimi walked out and listened in on the door.

"Yes, but she left a few minutes ago." A coffee haired girl delightedly answered.

"Thanks, but isn't she suppose to stay until her shift is over?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. "Right, but don't expect her to ever show up again. Poor girl, she just quit."

"QUIT!?" Yamato exaggerated his tone. Mimi gasped again while her ears received the fact her roomate had just quit her job, she zipped her mouth from making a sound and resumed to eavesdropping.

"That's all I heard from the gossips. They say the citygirl couldn't take this tough job anymore. They're was some compaints from the guests accusing her of refusing to clean the toiletbowl."

"That's insane! Where is she right now?"

"Who knows..." The maid lost interest.

"Please, tell me if you have any idea. I have to see her again." Yamato pleaded. The maid shook her head and sighed before returning to work.

In defeat, the blonde singer took a shameful walk back out the door. Giving up in chance of finding Sora, he was greeting by a pink haired girl standing in the doorway, smiling.

Yamato waited and fought the urge to say excuse me. Flattered by his effort and eagerness to see Sora again, Mimi took a breath and whispered, "I know where she is."

"Who?" Yamato pretended he had know idea what she was talking about.

"Sora. I know where she is. I'm her roomate."

Again sorry for the shortness and the cliffhanger, I thought this might be a good place to stop and let you enjoy. First day of school is getting closer, I'm dying over here, I'll update as soon as I can but no promises because I'm working on a Inuyasha fic (which I might or not post up) and that's taking me forever to finish. Hit the button underneath and sent me a review!


	7. Hookup

Thanks for the reviews guys.

mizuki wa Kataomoi::gasp:: Yes, Mimi is actually being 'nice' and yes she is playing cupid. Shoot, is this too obvious?

angelic-demon914: Wow, what a wonderful idea, I might introduce Takari to the story later on, probably in the next chapter or so. This is something to keep you busy.

Inconnu: i didn't intend to make him THAT sweet, don't mean to sound cliche but I guess the character basically wrote for itself, thanks.

Bluerag: glad u left a review that's nice.

God, I'm so screwed I hadn't even brought a single binder yet and school starts..::checking calendar:: school starts...tomorrow! Eyes widen, crazyamzy goes crazy in her room...I better take a trip to Staples later today. Meanwhile, there's another chapter for yall to enjoy!

For blessings ever wait on virtuous deeds, And though a late, a sure reward succeeds.  
William Congreve (argh don't ask me, I just randomly picked it because it's the only one that sounds close to the content of this chappie. I don't even know what it means)

The summer breeze squeezed into the half open car window and twisted his hair into a blob of mess just as Yamato Ishida brushed it back through his fingers. He drifted his eyes upon the woman sitted next to him controlling the steering wheel with twists and turns along the complexion of New York Streets. Once stopping in the red light, Mimi opened up her lips again, retrying her effort to find out what this blonde really feel towards her roomate.

"So, Sora is a nice girl, isn't she?" She faced him through a pair of sunglasses shaped upward in a slented angle.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous, I like her lot." Came a reply.

Yes! Prince charming admits it. Now you know what to do... "She is crazy about you too, you have no idea how she always comes home from work and starts babbling about how irresistible you are. And since you 're interested in her and she's interested in you.... you know where this is getting into?" Mimi stopped, forcing him to look at her and engulfed him with her enchanting glare.

"You want me ask her out?" Yamato asked while turning his eyes back to the road.

"Of course. You two would look adorable together. Right?" Mimi waited for a response, when she receive none she became worried. "Right?"

Yamato scratched his head. "I just feel a little queasy, I mean what if she--"

"Wait, are my ears deceiving me? Yamato, the guy everything girls could possible dream of, scared to ask someone out?" Mimi teased. In a change of light she started up her car again. Halfway home, Mimi resumed to her hookup plan.

"I just wanted this to be special. Sora has a way to allure me in, she is more than just any typical fangirls."Mimi muttered a 'awe' at his comment.

"You are too cute. Just too cute." Mimi sighed and shook her head. "All you need a little dating tips from the queen of advice."

"Who's that?" A blonde eyebrow raised.

"Me, duh!"

"Oh, oh right. So what kind of advice do you plan to give."

Mimi smirked as she was giving the chance to talk. "There are three basic rules to impress any females."

Yamato snuggled up to the end of his seat and place himself in a more comfortable position to prepare for his session, figuring out that he's in for a whole hour of torchering.

Mimi took a deep inhale and started babbling. "First off. The hair is important. Always compliment her hair. To girls, hair is everything. And never put on hairgel or arrange your own hair in a way that'll make her jealous because guys with good hair always get dumped on the first date."

"Wow, I will never understand the mind of a female."

Mimi ignored his supposedly sexist comment and mumbled on. "Second. Show up on time for your date. And when I mean on time, it's not a second late or early, you have to knock right on the dot. Trust me on this one."

"Third, always give your date a goodnight kiss if you're anticipating..."

Yamato fought the urge to roll his eyes and say it's lame. "Is that all?"

"No! I'm far from done yet!" Mimi exclaimed, her grin was replaced by a goofy smirk.

"Just one question before you go on. How long does this ride last?"

"What? Are you getting tired of me Ishida?" Mimi teased as if she had no idea.

"Oh no, not at all. Do go on, I'm all ears!" Yamato said expecting to hearken for a good amount of time.

Sora bit his nails as she sitted herself in a crouchy position, her eyes blankly fixed on the movie 'A Walk To Remember'. This was her favorite movie to watch in depressing times, she allowed tears to absentmindedly slip down as she felt a jolt of pain rushing down the back of her neck. This movie has been play for the fifth time today since she arrived home from work, but nonetheless she payed no attention. Sora found it hard to concentrated on nearly everything, one moment she drifted to her own suffering world and another she skeptically glanced up at the clock not wanting to reminded herself that Mimi is late. Where is that friend when you needed her the most? Ignorance took control of her action as she scourged at the thought of lossing her only chance at a stable job. The auburn haired girl turned off the TV with a hit on the remote control and headed for the front door. Not a moment late, a knock sounded out from outside.

"Mimi? Is that you?" Sora made sure even though she knew it was her.

"Yup, open up. I have a surprise for you."

Sora yanked the door open and greeted her pink-roomate with messy hair falling down the middle of her nose and a ghastly experssion._ I hate surprises_. She declared silently.

Mimi gasped at the horrific sight. "What happened to you? You look... you look."

"Like I came back from hell. Yes I know. I screwed up my life okay? I lost the damned job." Tears freely rolled down and Sora dumped her face in Mimi's chest sobbing into her shirt.

"I couldn't take it anymore, it was disgusting! I had to scrub shits and..."

"I know. I know."

"How?" Sora brought herself away and stammered nervously.

"I went to your hotel today and the maid told us everything." Mimi said.

"Us?" Damn! You are such a blabber mouth. Mimi silently cursed at herself for spoiling everything.

"Yes us, you see that's kind of the surprise I have for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I bought you a present, I think you may like it."

"What is it? Did you find me a new job?"

"Close your eyes first." Sora rolled her eyes and rested down her eyelids. But she insisted on hearkening for any sigh of moments to guess what the surprise might be. A soft hand suddenly crawled up to her cheek and held there. She had every intention on opening her eyes but her senses suddenly became numb from the goosebumps.

"Hey." It was until the blonde's intriguing voice sounded out when she gasped in shock and fluttering opened her crimson orbs. Stood inches away from her face, his face was so close that Sora nearly panicked and flinched.

"Matt why the hell are you here?!" Sora exclaimed gleefully and brushed through her auburn hair to press down the messiness trying to straighten her appearance as well as her self-esteem to look organized in his presence. Yamato kept his eyes on her and replied with a chuckle.

"I never saw you stopping by our room today. I missed you." He smiled his sexy grin that would sent any lady butterflies down their stomachs.

"That's sweet of you. Come in I'll show you my place."Sora said taking him by the arm.

The living room was still full of soaked tissued on the floor scattering all over the wood floor in rolled up balls. Sora kicked them out of the way as she lead the young rockstar to the couch and offered a seat.

"Geez Sora, you certainly know how to cry you ass off."

She shrugged and offered him a freshly squeezed lemonde along with a piece of Mimi's homestyle lemon cake.

"No thanks, I ate already." Yamato backed down in a polite manner. Sora put down the plate and sitted herself on the other side of the couch, not to far and not to close. "So, I got you these tickets to our concert. You and Mimi can both come, it's at the end of this week."

"I don't know what to say..." Sora stared at the tickets but could bring herself to accept them.

"Then take them, it's yours."

"I... I can't it's too much." Sora stammered.

Mimi grow frustrated at her roomate's hesistation, she cleared her throat and shouted in whispers to deliver her message. "Sora, take them you idiot!"

"Wow, thanks. I'll be more than happy to come."

"Okay, I'll see you at our concert." Yamato said, getting up to leave. "I have to go now."

Upon hearing his announce of an early depart Mimi gasped. "I think I choked on my lemon cake." The pink-haired girl said and put on a few fake coughs, she threw a dead glare at Yamato.

"What?" The blonde throw a confused eye at Mimi and asked. "What are you staring at me for?"

"You can't leave... just now. I think you have.... something else... to say." She finished between heaving coughs.

"Oh oh right!" Yamato remember about the conversation on the car, he hobbled over to where Sora stood and smiled.

"Uh, Sora. If you want... I mean you don't have to... but I really wish..."

Mimi slapped her own forehead and rolled her eyes before turning away to leave the two alone.

Yamato resumed when he noticed Mimi was nowhere to be found or heard. "We can go out to the movies this weekend. So how does that sound?" He finished in his casual voice.

"That sound fantastic! I'd love to!" Sora replied happily.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at.. how about eight? "

"Perfect." Sora rushed her answer before throwing him a firm hug.

"Bye Matt." Sora said with a blush on her face, she closed the door and dreamly sighed. As she walked back to the living room a sudden flash of pink hair almost gave her a massive shock. Mimi jumped out of nowhere. "Ah! Mimi you scared the shit out of me!"

Mimi ignored her and went straight to congragulating. "How good does that sound? You're officially dating a celebrity! Sora, this is great!" Mimi enthusiastically exclaimed in joy.

"I own you for the credit."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, Mimi. You're the one who hooked us up didn't you?"

"Well... no. Maybe."

"Thanks Mimi."

"It's nothing."

"Oh and I have something else to show you." Mimi said, she dashed to the kitchen countertop and dug out a jacket. "TADA!" She said, displaying her finished project.

Sora widened and gasped, completely stunned. "It's...it's... you're fuckin kidding me.." She trailed off and shook away the wave of dizziness to prevent from fainting again.

Sorry, gotta cut it here, I'm not really fond of this chapter myself but I'll let you judge it. There might be a few spelling mistakes I didn't spent much time editing sorry about that. Review!


	8. Preparation

A/N: Love on a Deserted Island and A Love Song Without Romance will be continued, thanks for those who read and reviewed those stories.

**Xymi Angle Ghost:** School does suck... got in trouble on the first day for giggling while I was trying to say my world language teacher's name ::Sra.Shoemaker::... lol lmao. So I guess I am suffering, but not as much as you will. Ouch 7 days of school a week that's like... serving in prison!

**Iconnu:** I made a lot of mistakes on my reviews for Ishida High, forgive me. I just looked through the page today and I was like "holyshit where did that come from?" ::clears throat::

1. 29 minus 8 is 21 not 11, AH! Sorry.

2. When I wrote 'suny' I meant 'funny' since there's no such word as suny it was a typo.

3. other spelling mistakes... you go from there, thanks for the reviews and you don't need to get a life.

**kanilla:** Gramma? wait r u sure ur at the right story here? lol jk. Sorry, I don't read beyblade fics but I saw the show once or twice.

**Ms.Unknown: **Awe, that's nice...

**Curtis Zidane Zirra:** yup, hehe that's exactly what Mimi did. (gives credits to kanilla for the idea) thanks so much!!

**theladyknight:** Apreciate ur reviews. Please update ur fics too. I'm guessing the next update will be To The Highest Bidder since you have an order (unlike me... I just randomly pick a fic and stick with it while I neglect all the others, ur system is much better though... lol)

**JyouraCriPTeam:** forgive me there's no Koumi, it's hard to introduce Koushiro out of nowhere. but hey sorato is good right?

**Placid Snowflake:** um... thanks. Sorry I don't have a large range of vocabulary when it comes to responses to reviewers. So that's all I can say for now.

**Ishida girl:** ur reviews are always nice and highly appreciated. And about their date... hehe ::nervous giggles::

"Do you like it?" Mimi asked, her smirk changed into a slight frown after receiving a wide eyed look from Sora.

"It's insane, it's outrageous, it's...it's pink!" Sora wryly gasped out.

"What's wrong with pink? Pink is my favorite color!" Mimi said.

"Oh sure it's YOUR favorite color alright, you're about as girly as a girl can get with that crazy obssession. But can't you just think properly for once? For all we know pink is the least favorite color of every male and this is MATT'S jacket, there's no way he'll want to walk down the streets wearing pink!" She fummed up.

"Not every boy..."

"Will you listen for once?"

"Simmer down, don't lose your temper."

She resisted the tendancy to flip her eyelids. "And how did you turn it pink anyway?"

Mimi shrugged, "I ran out of blonde hair dye."

Sora sighed and stopped the yelling before she could get a sore throat. She poured herself a glass of lemonde and plopped to a sit. "I can't give it back like this."

"Then what else do you have in mind?" Mimi asked.

Sora glimpsed around the room desperated for a solution. As Sora fixed her ruby eyes on the yellow leather sofa she evilly smirked.

It took a while before Mimi finally realized what Sora planned to do. "Oh no. I refuse to let you ruin my sofa!"

Sora begged with her glazed puppy dog eyes."It's the only way. You can get another sofa."

"But... but but...I like this one!" Mimi hugged her comfy sitting place, looking at it with shame. "Oh hell. Fine! Cut it up and use it for that stupid jacket..." She rolled her eyes and hobbled out the room in the shittest mood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I skipped ahead two days.)

"Hello, Sora?"

"Yes?"

"It's Kari. I was just wondering if everything's okay."

"I'm fine. How's everything in the hotel."

"Don't remind me."

"Tell me about it."

"I had to do all your work."

"What? No way."

"Yes way. That toilet you refused to scrub... I hate you for that."

"Sucks for you... did you flush down the poop?"

"No, it's was stuck pretty hard. They ended up having to call professional plummers."

"You should quit too and end that despicable suffering."

"Nah... you picked a bad time to quit."

"Why?"

"Because just now, a new guest booked a room next to Matt's."

"And... "

"And it's his brother!"

"really..."

"He's soooo fine!"

"Kari, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're sounding like Mimi."

"Who?"

"Urgh, nevermind. So what's his name."

"Ishida Takeru. But he prefers to be called T.K."

"TK huh? He can't be compared to Matt though."

"Are you freakin kidding me?! T.K. is much hotter than Yamato! He is just so adorable and well... hot!"

"Woa there, quiet down your squealing."

"Sorry. So as I was saying. Wait what was I saying?"

"T.K. is so adorable and hot."

"Oh yes. Girl, you should have seen his face. There no way other on Earth with a perfect face like his. He seems pretty nice too. I walked by and he threw me a wink! But what bothers me is that bucket hat he wore."

"Bucket hat?"

"Yeah, kind of like those fishing hats."

"That's new. Kari has a crush on a man with a fishing hat. Oh yeah, you two will make a great couple."

"You think we'd make a great couple? Wait... was that an insult?"

"Uh no no not at all!"

"Let's change subject. So, how everything at your place?"

"It can't get any better. I have a date with Yamato today."

"Wait I'm sorry there was something in my ear, I couldn't hear you... so what was that?"

"I-have-a-date-with-Yamato!"

"What?! You little bitch! How?"

"He asked me out."

"When? Where? Why? I need details!"

"Uh... I'll tell you everything when I get back, Yama should be here in half an hour, I need to get ready."

"Bummer.. call me when you get back."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Sora hung up the phone and popped out from her bed. Her hyper active roomate dashed to her with light steps carrying a box of bracelets and necklaces. "HOLD STILL!" Mimi mischievously whispered with a sulky shock on her face, her eyes widened as she stared at Sora's face contently.

"What's the matter? Is there something on me that doesn't look right?" Sora touched her own cheeks, scanning for any bumps.

"There is a HUGE disgusting pimple on your forehead!" Mimi shouted out and lead her to the bathroom.

"Okay, don't panic Sora, we can sort this out. There's no need to panic ...oh crap! Matt will be here to pick you up in... darn it... TWO HOURS! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my---"

"Mimi!" Sora said.

"YES? Huh?"

"I don't think I am the one panicking... calm down it's just a wart. There's nothing big about it." Sora walked over to the mirror and looked into the auburn haired girl reflecting off her own body. "AH!" She jumped back.

"I told you it's huge...."

"Well, you can't just stand there. Help me get rid of it."

Mimi rummaged through her perfectly organized drawers and got out a ...(A/N: sorry, I'm not good with face cream names here. You know... the green creamy stuff you put on your face to get rid of acnes what's that called?) "Rub this on and let it set for a while. I'll get you some makeup."

"Okay just hurry!"

One hour and fifty five minutes later.....

Ding dong.

"Was the door bell?" Mimi mental thought to herself. He's here... already?

"Sora, he's at the door." She hissed into the locked bathroom door.

"But I'm not ready yet!" She heard a replied from the doorcrack.

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

"If you haven't noticed.... I have a green face!"

"Oh alright. I'll hold him for you. Take your time and put on some makeup after you wash it off." Mimi dashed down to the door and opened it.

Without a greeting she went straight to the yelling. "What are you doing here so early? You're... five minutes early! Didn't we have a whole conversation about showing up on time when we were chatting in my car?"

"There wasn't a big traffic out on the streets. It took less time than I expected."

"And you brushed your hair!?" Mimi neglected his excuse.

"What's wrong with brushing my hair?"

"I told you not to make your hair look good. Sora will get jealous!"

"Hmmm...I'd say you're the jealous one..." He teased.

Mimi backed up with a cheesy high-pitched laugh, "Good joke, Ishida." She forcefully tugged on him arms. "Come in."

"Uh thanks." As he was plopped to a seat, the blonde tried to not notice a huge ripped out hole on the sofa he was sitting on. Yamato straightened the egde of his shirt and ran a finger through the radianting hair.

"Would you like a drink? I have coke, orange soda, pepsi, seven up, coke... uh... pepsi..." Mimi mumbled on trying to pass time.

"Nothing for me. I don't want to burp on a date." Matt said hectically.

Mimi giggled and got out a bottle of pepsi anyway. "Here. Enjoy your drink. Sora will be down shortly, I think."

"No, I just said I don't want... oh hell thanks." Matt didn't spent the strength arguing with the impossible, without opening the bottle he set it down on a shelf nearby.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked watching Mimi disappear down the hallway.

"I need to help Sora pick out an outfit!" Mimi shouted and giggled, leaving the terribly stunned Yamato alone in the living room.

"Um... okay. I'll just be...waiting right here until she's... ready."Yamato said after her, his voice softened down by Mimi's descending giggles.

So? Good? Bad? Any mistakes that I missed? Review?


	9. no title

A/N: Here's my day. I woke up extra early before school and started working on this chapter. I finished seven pages and saved it. Then I downloaded the document and it didn't go through so I had to check the original document that was saved on my computer. But somehow the letters got replaced by a bunch of symbols and it was impossible to read. So basically I spent hours typing up nothing. Oh that just made my day, especially since this had to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Here's a shortened vision of chapter 9 after retyping the whole thing up by memory. And I think I had TK's last name wrong on the previous chapter, this it Takashi?

sHiPpO9113: pats shippo on the head. Here's an update!

Curtis Zadane Zirra: I forgot about that, Matt will get his jacket back sooner or later. And yes, she is giving him a bad example, that'll change soon!

theladyknight: u reviewed! well, glad to say there's less mimi in this chapter.

angelic demon914: i know a person with a huge burping problem, so I hate it when people burp after drinking soda...

Ms Unknown: Hey unknown! thanks for reviewing, my friend.

JyoumiBloodGang: I ma foo? Who said I like Jyoura? Well, thanks..

Inconnu: Oh rite, what nice supportative friends u got there... lol ::wipes sweat away:: glad u didn't notice the math mistake! Otherwise I would feel like such a fool.

kanilla: ur confusion is forgiven. there are other folks who tend to be confusing on reviews. Such as.. well me!

Armitage: super good? amzy turns pink. Thanks!

Xymi Angel Ghost: Have fun with the male classmates! I would rather trade places with you, all my classes suck so far. ::hands angel ghost a huge geometry textbook and a stack of homework, walks into your classroom disguised as you. Eyes pop out and drools down to the floor, OH BOYS! I LOVE BOYS!! Squeals:: sry, had a little too much sugar this morning...

Sora's POV:

I walked out to met the blue eyes of an impatient blonde sitting on our half unskinned sofa, glancing down at his watch. I smiled and clear my throat. He looked up at me and smirked. "You look...nice." He simply complimented. Mimi rolled her eyes as if she was disappointed by his response to the supposedly vogue of the century clodding my body.

"I mean.. you look as beautiful as you'll ever be!" Matt added on, lifting up his head to show some enthusiasm..

Mimi rolled her eyes again, still not yet satifaced by his reply.

"Let's just go..." I said and gently took his hand.

"Wait, but I haven't explained the dress yet! The pink belt with a flower on the hip is my idea!" Mimi vociferated in the highest of her high pitch voice.

"Uh..." Matt trying to say something in response to be polite. I insisted on not consuming anymore of our time listening to Mimi babbling on about her fashion pick.

We hobbed into a Chevrolet awaiting us in the driveway and sitted ourselves while waving back to Mimi. As the engine light came on Matt mumbled a swear under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"We're an hour late."

I sighed. "Damn Mimi, she's such a time killer. We can still make it to the movies right?"

Matt shook his head. "I think it started already." _Darn it, the Notebook was the only romance movie that's out... too bad we can't make it..._Matt thought to himself.

"Well, we'll see something else."

-At the theater-

"Two tickets for Spiderman 2 please." Matt said reaching out twenty dollars.

The ticket seller shook her head and shouted into the speakerphone. "The tickets are out."

"What?"

"I said the tickets are out." She yelled.

"Yes, no need to shout out. I heard you. So what else starting now?"

"A Cinderalla Story." She said in a sacarstic tone.

"Hey, isn't that the starring.. with what's her name? Hilary Duff?" Matt rolled his eye in a way that was obviously remiinding me we're too old to watch fairy tales now.

"Anything more.. you know... suitable?"

"Let's see..." The lady scanned through a list and came with an even worse reply.

"Yu-Gi-Yo the movie." She said blankly.

I laughed but shut my mouth as soon as possible seeing Yamato turning red.

We purchased a bag of popcorn. After quite some time of debating we came up the conclusion that A Cinderally Story would fall better into our age group. At least better then a whole movie based on a few kids playing card games with monsters. So we walked into the darkened theater and found an half empty roll near the back. The display of commercials were on, casting lights for us to see what the large majority of audiances consist of. Mostly girls ranging from the age of two to fifteen.

We were just about take a sit when someone popped up from the sit in front of us and glued her eyes onto Yamato. She gasped and held in her breath.

"Hey I know you, you're guy on TV in that music video!" She shouted out, completely ignoring the stay-sitted-and-shut-your-mouth rule at the movie theater.

"Eh? No, you must be mistaken, I don't do movie videos." Yamato said and hid his face effortfully.

"I swear you look exactly like him. No, my eyes never deceive me, you're... what's that guy's name? Um... um...Tomato... No, that's doesn't sound right. Oh I remember! Yamato Ishida!" Matt put out his index finger and mouthed a shush. Just then, someone else rose up to speak.

"Oh my goodness, it's Yamato. Guys! He is here!"

"What are you mumbling about? Shut your trap and let the movie start." The girl sitting next to her said.

"But he looks exact like him, the blonde hair and everything!"

"So what? What about the _FACE_?!!"

"Yes, a hundred percent Ishida!" Someone else pops their face up and gasped. Her frown flipped into a grin as wide as her face is capable of stretching. "Oh my freaking god it is him!"

My date murmured starting with a 's' sound and grabbed my hand to prepare for a getaway.

"Oh will you sign my shirt please?"

"Can I have your autograph too?"

(A/N: I'll stop there, there's no point in adding 'can I have your baby?' since that phrase is seen almost on every sorato fanfiction.)

"Let's get out." Yamato gave me and push and we excuse ourself out the roll. The rest of the audiance raised their heads, startled by this chaos. Some regconized his face and immidiately began diving in on him, trying to tackle and pin him to the ground. By a mere advantage of an early start, we escaped just in time and made a turn into the man's bathroom.

"What now?" I asked him and chuckled.

He scratched his head and searched for words. "So, uh. how about that dinner?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the restrauant half an hour later. My anxiety fell silent at the opening of the door to the restrauant Matt booked.

"Isn't this a bit too formal?" I whispered to no one in particular. All the customer were dressed either in a tuxedo or a dress.

I glanced down on my tantop and the pair of jeans with a pink belt and a flower on it. Then, shifted to the edge of Yamato's T-shirt and baggy pants, and immidiately became speechless.

"It's the most expensive I could find." He complained in an apologizing manner.

"You don't have to treat me like a princess Yamato. I won't mind even if you had to eat at a Burger King." I said. "But it's sweet of you."

A waiter led us to a table furthest down the building. I sat down, all I could do was to stare at the plates, smaller ones stacked onto top of the largers one, arranged the very center of each layer. Beside them was a red menu, we opened them and looked down the list. Either I lost knowledge of English in one night or it was written in gibberish.

"Est-ce que je peux prendre votre ordre?" (A/N: For those of you who speak French, it's that right? I have no idea since this is from an online dictionary.) The waiter with a mustach asked, a notepad spread out flat in his gigantic palm. I figured this would mean 'May I Take Your Order?'

We both randomly selected a few choices from the first page and he jotted down, sometimes fixing our pronnouceation.

Two hours later.

The waiter came back with food in all colors and smells. Plopped in front of me was a Macronni-and-cheese-like platter. I smelt it suspiciously. Not too bad, I decided, smells like chicken. I picked up my giant fork and stabbed into a piece, bringing it up to my mouth. Taste like chicken to me too.

"What is this?" I said the waiter who was just about to leave.

He turned around and answered me in French. "cerveau de vache" (again is that right? I have a feeling this is Spanish)

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it is.... is.. eh, cow brain." He told me and smiled. I just stuffed some more of it in my mouthful, once I catch to what he just said, I spit the mouthful out onto his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry." He said as we continued walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Don't be, I enjoyed this time with you. It was..fun."

"Don't lie to me Sora."

"I'm not!" He stopped suddenly and froze there. I bumped into him.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to an empty parking lot with scattered pieces of broken glass in the middle of the concrete ground.

I furrowed and faced him. "Where's our car?"

"It's...it's gone!"

------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I don't own the two movies mentioned and please don't sue me for making fun of them in any way. Review!)


	10. hotel night

SOOO sorry for messing up the date, I just love stories with bad luck that happen to the characters, Silver1's 'Worst Date, Best Night', for example, and Kaeera's 'Murphy's Law'. If you're looking for good Dakari fics, check out those, they're in my favorites. A little advertising on my part there but they are indeed good story to enjoy in your spare time if you can tolerate dakari, most people don't but I think Davis is a fun and loving character. Btw I'm planning to write a dakari fic too, don't get me wrong, I'm still a takari fan but right now I'm into the dakari mood.

Here's a summary of what I may or may not post: An empty house with only a refridgerator and a secret basement. A mischievous man causing the whole city to stay alert. A series of unexpected local deaths. Who is this Daisuke Motomiya and what does he want? Only one girl can break into the heart of this murder.

Yes, sounds crazy, I know. After all, my login name tells it all... ANYWAYS! On with this fic..

theladyknight: glad it gave u a good laugh, I didn't think I'd ever be able to do that.

kanilla: patience, kanilla! of course he'll take it back...eh... in three chapters or soo :mumbles:

Xymi Angel Ghost: Hehe, I save homework til the last minute, I do half of them when I wake up 5 o clock in the morning... hehe, gotta stop the bad habit.. ugly boys lol... well at least a girl finally came to ur prep class! Thanks for your reviews!

Ale1240: I tried two different websites and they gave me different translations so that's why I was unsure. Thanks for telling me, I did know cow was vaca in spanish but I dont kno wut brain is. And I write based on my mood, which explains the bad things that happened to them. Appreciate the honesty.

Armitage: here it is, unfortuantely this is the best I can come up with for now. Thanks for reviewing!

angelic-demon914: I just cant stand that phrase. I mean it's funny but I always throw up thinking someone else besides Sora will have Matt's baby, know what I mean? Yea, no, okay, thanks angelic demon!

JyoumiBloodGang: most of the time I understand what ur saying, sorry to say that this time I don't. But appreciate the review anyways!

Inconnu: nods heavy angst alright... lol. u do make a big deal out of the simplest things, but that's understandable! Thanks.

Recap: "Where's our car?" I asked.

"It's..it's gone!"

I turned to Matt. He looked back at me and shrugged.

"Well, what are you staring at me for?"

"What--happened--to--your--car?"

He shrugged again and movely closer to investigate the scene.

"Obviously someone broke in and hot-wired it." Yamato stated emotionlessly.

"But how?" I asked dramatically.

"Bets me. I'm no expert in stealing automobiles. Don't ask me, I don't even know how they can start up an engine without a ke--"

"Yama!"

"Huh?" He dazed out of it and ended his irrevalant mumbling.

"Focus here." I reminded him, benting over to pick up a piece of the broken glass left behind in the parking lot.

"Oh right." He tapped his foot, "The car's replacable, but how do we go anywhere now?"

I sighed, "Rent a Cab, I guess. You got any money?"

"Of course." He reached down his pants' pocket, but his fingers stayed there for a while, wiggling and digging deeper.

He swallowed. "Uh-oh."

"What?" I asked, dying to here what he has to say.

He whispered in the softest voice. "I left my wallet in my car."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Good move, smartass. How did you pay the money for the food then?"

"I had my credit card but I don't think cab driver take credit cards."

"Can't you take some out of your bank account."

"The problem is, we'd have to use a car to get to the bank."

"Then we'll rent a cab and go to the bank! Oh... never mind."

I rolled my eyes, clearly we are just talking in circles.

"The only way we get go anywhere is by walking."

"Walk where?"

"Whatever one of us's house who live closer."

"That'll be the hotel, I live on the other side of the city."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Just wonderful, the weather can't get any more perfect than this at the exact timing. It's pouring outside to the state where we get even see the stoplight on the other side of the streets. Yamato, being the polite gentleman he is. Slipped off his outer layer of clothing and offered it to me.

"You'll get cold. Here, put this on." He whispered to me.

Before my refusal made it out to open-air, the coat was already slipping up my right arm as he did the work for me. I noticed he was only wearing a thin T-shirt with an extra weight of raindrops added on that cemented the cotton to his upper body. God he look so hot when you can see his abs. I couldn't hold down the blood that rushed up to my face. His chuckle says it all, darn it, I must be flushing.

We moved on and tried to stay under the trees to avoid the rain.

I was shivering when the chilly wind howered into the spaces between the two buildings we passed through. My teeth clicked against each other producing a small sound that troubled the blonde man walkng side me hand in hand. Yamato wasn't shaking at all, he must be used to this kind of weather, for I could feel the heat from his tepid hands gripping my own.

"We're getting there. You see that red sign on top of that building?" He asked, pointing to a tall skyscraper barely visible through the heavy mist.

I nodded. How could I not remember this place, the same hotel I got fired from. Oh yeah, great memories from those days alright. "I see it."I exclaimed in a delightful tone. Thank god for less walking!

A ironic scene numbed my foot. "What was that?" I froze in spot and asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"Something just flashed in front of me."

He shrugged. "Who knows, I didn't see anything. I was staring at the ground... AHH!" A deafening roar of thunder caused Yamato screamed at the top of his lungs. I followed him in a higher-pitched echo.

"That scared the shit out of me!" He said after regaining his breath.

I cackled, "Matt Ishida scared to death by a stupid thunder. I can't believe this! I thought you don't have any fears."

Instead of turning mad, he joined my laugh. After the chuckle slowly died down, we skipped for the rest of the way.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well, aren't you doing to open the door?" I asked him. He was just about to knock when he shook his head and stepped away, leading me with him.

Once our backs were turned to the other side of the hallway, he whispered. "First of all, when we walk in. If you see Jeff try to hit on you, just ignore that pervert."

I giggled and made a face. "What are you scared of? Afraid that I'd get distracted by someone more sweeter than you?"

He scratched his head and spent a whole minute in his own head. "Well yes..." Was his answer.

That was total not the response I expected, nonetheless I was still fascinated by his honesty.

"I stay loyal to my boyfriends." I said. A smirk fall on his lips.

"So you consider me your boyfriend?"

"Yeah..." I pouted. "Or am I moving too fast?"

"Oh no! Not at all! Let's go in, you can take the shower first and we'll get some sleep. I'll bring you back tomorrow."

"You mean, I'm staying over for the night?"

He casually glanced down at his watch. "It's kinda late. And how am I suppose to take you back without a car?"

"I guess so then." I took his hands and headed for a white door to his suite.

--------------------------------------------------------

After coming out of the shower room I remembered about my roomate. I rummaged through the kitchen tops.

"What are you looking for?" Yamato asked and stroded over to me.

"A phone, I need to call Mimi before she suspects that I got raped by you and starts alerting the police department."

"Take it."

He handed a phone over and nodded sympatically. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

I dialed the number.

"Hmm?" A tired voice came on.

"Meems?"

"Sora! Oh thank god, I thought you got raped and I was just about to call the police. Where are you?! It's almost midnight for god's sake."

"I'm over at the hotel."

"What the heck are you doing there?" She gasped, " Oh my god are you sleeping with Yamato?"

"NO! Absolutely not! I'm not like that!"

"Then what?"

"Long story, our car got robbed and we had to walk."

"Oh." She tuned it down.

"Yamato will drive me home tomorrow morning. I just want to tell you that I'm okay."

"Tomorrow morning?!"

"Is there a problem..."

Silence.

"Meems?"

"Well, it's freaking scary here in an empty apartment. I don't want to be alone for a whole night.."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I'm afraid of the thunder!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her whinning. "What are you? A five year old?"

"Okay okay, fine!" She admitted it. "You sleep over at Yamato Ishida's place while I get to spent a whole night alone. Perfectly fair with me! In fact I'm not even one bit jealous of you..." She scoffed.

"Well uh, bye!"

"Fine, bye..." I could hear her sigh before I hang up.

Mimi jealous of me? Wow, pretty freaky thoughts there. For the past ten year it's been the exact story except told in the opposite way. It's always been Mimi, the face on the cover of every magazine, Mimi, the hottie from New York, Mimi, the chick with pink hair, Mimi the girlfriend of twenty different guys, ugh! It drives me insane everytime I think about it. Mimi the slut, Mimi the horny babe. Well... at least she has a label. Unlike me, I was just the... the friend of Mimi. Again my whole image revolves around her. Without her, I don't know where I'd end up.

Now that I actually got a reputation as Yamato's boyfriend. I have a shot at actually accomplishing something here. Who knows? Maybe by the time the our news gets to the press, I'll actually become regconized. How good would that be. Sora, the girlfriend of Yamato Ishida. Or better, Sora Ishida... I like the sound of that... no. I can't think this way! I like Yamato for who he is.

"So where do you want o sleep? The couch or the bed?"

I'm not sure what he sees in me. Or what possessed him to like me as someone special out of every fangirls. I don't know what's causing him to see into my eyes in such a gallant way. But he does recognized something in me in some ways, somewhere.

"The couch would be fine." I said.

"The couch smells like butt." Jeff brought it up as he passed by to get a glass of coffee. "Yamato drools on it when he watch Britney Spears's concerts on TV." Yamato kicked him on the feet and made a face. "Just joking." Jeff added on and stayed away from Yamato's mean look.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Night then." Yamato planted a firm kiss on my lips, his tongue entered my mouth.

"Awe!" Jeff exclaimed, "How sweet, could you please let me leave before you two continue with your makeout session?"

Both of us blushed and pulled away from each other.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Me too."

That's that. I'm done with this chapter, it's pretty stupid but this is the best I can come up with for now. Since you're at the bottom of the page you might as well hit the cute blue button underneath and put in some comments.


	11. hotel night two

Ms.Unknown: gotta bring out his charms! thanks!

theladyknight: hey ladyknight, are you updating anytime soon? Say yes, YES! I hope so, they're just too good... u disappeared!

Inconnu: ur not the only crazy one... cough cough hehe it's normal to overreact.

yvonne: u kno what? they should sleep together! Exactly what I had in mind too. Wouldn't that be nice huh?

kanilla: I'm sure the jacket's wicked pretty... in Mimi's point of view... but I'm still unsure of how he'll get it back yet, so if you have any suggestions plz tell me! if not dats okay too. I'll just write something and hope it's not stupid.

Xymi Angel Ghost: STINKS! writer's block huh? Same here... Hope you get more ideas and update soon!

lonefireninja: SUCH NICE WORDS, UR SOO COOL TOO!! but plz don't get a sore throat.

amritage: They kissed? When? Oh yeah they did! Man I have a terrible memory. Thanks!

KAT: wow all caps... lol, do you always review in caps? yea, it was an AWESOME comment btw.

Sora's POV

"Jeff? Is that you?" I stood up, alert and wide-eyed. A dark silhoette scampered across my eyes overlooking the kitchen window.

There was no respond. He kept walking wobbly, my eyes followed his steps and traced up to his hands. A plate of frozen chicken legs on his left hand was hugged to his chest, a butter knife was held firmly in the otehr. He smirked, still with his eyes closed, and disappeared into the hallway.

"Jeff?"

I didn't dare to turn on the light. Like a blind, I got up and trace my fingertips on the icy cold wall, creeped past a pitch dark hallway that seemed to go on forever in circle. Yamato's room stood before me, it a centimeter ajar so I pushed it open without making a sound. His coiled up sleeping form was tintly illuminated by street lights outside a half see-through curtain. Gingerly, I walked to the bed and nudged him on a shoulder.

He yawned, and looked at me still have asleep. "What are you doing here, you should get some rest."

"I can't!" I told him as he moved over to lend me some room on his king sized bed. "Jeff was right. The couch does smell like butt. And do you want to know something else?"

"What?" He yawned again but stayed gallant to me.

"I swear I saw him walking back to his room after a visit to the refridgerator. He had a butter knife in his hands. I thought he wanted to kill me." I exclaimed. Yamato shook his head to shake away his urge to chuckle.

"He does more than sleep walk, if you live with him, you'd happen to know that he's pretty active at night."

"How?"

"Well, there's sleep singing, sleep ballet dancing, sleep vaccuming, sometimes he even go around the city and by next morning he'd wake up and find himself on a train heading for New Jersey." He counted his fingers.

"Weird..."

"Yeah, so that was the reason you couldn't sleep?"

I nodded. "There's no way in hell am I spending the rest of the night in the living room. Maybe next time he'll walk in on me with a hammer ready to cut me in half, we'll never know..." I said, "Scooch over." I dumped my blanket onto his bed and bounced to his left side.

Like a obediant puppy, he obeyed and made more room for me.

"Good night." He said for the second time tonight, and rolled over to face the wall.

"Night." Without anymore exchanges, I rolled over to face the opposite wall and set the pillow. I folded my hands on the other side of the pillow and intended to get some rest since it'll only be a few more hours until the sun rises again.

_Okay, so this is nice. I'm sleeping with him. He's on his side of the bed, I'm on my side. This is good. _

He suddenly flinched his entire body to a new sleeping position, the whole bed seem to bounce all the sudden due to his displacement. The next thing I knew. An arm twisted up my hipline like a snake. He was no longer on his side of the bed anymore, the boundary was gone.

_Crap, he's shirtless. How come I didn't see that before. Damn you Sora, you're sweating against him. Stop sweating, it's not even seventy degrees in this room. No big deal, okay, breathe. So what, he's shirtless, it's not like we're both naked, there's nothing to worry about. Oh my lord, I can feel his breath through my hair. Please don't breath on me, Yamato, it's getting kind of itchy. Okay...pull yourself together and just sleep. Just close your eyes and shut down your brain. Psh... Easier said then done._

"Uh, Matt?" I asked, he responded with a groan. "Yes?" He question sounded more like, "Gosh-Sora-will-you-just-shut-up-and-sleep?" While I'm rather willing to win back my personal space he was already putting his mind to slumber. "Never mind."

I felt a strand of wind brushing back and forth on my back. He leaned forward, giving me a scare as I suddenly saw blonde hair in front of my face. "Don't do that!" I squirmed.

He took it as a sigh of interest for a makeout session and inched closer to capture my mouth. Now I could easily gave him a big slap on the face. Or I could have moving on with the kiss. Chances are,at some point I would eventually give in to that sedusive charm. There is only an hour left before sunrise, signifying the beginning of morning. Oh what the heck! No one's going to break into the door and arrest us for making out in his bedroom.

The aroma of his mouthwash entered my tongue, exploring freely at his will. He stroked me up and down on my side as he crawled onto me. I found myself stuck between his four arms and legs.

"Matt have you seen Jeff? He left a plate of bones on the night table and disappeared, and by the way, your girlfriend's gone too--- HOLY COW!! What happened here?" The drummer in his black Pjs known as Spencer barged in on us and almost fainted at the spot.

"Uh..." I rumbled on to pass time while Yamato struggled to come up with an excuse.

Ten seconds passed by and still no word out of the blonde. I clear my throat audibly. Yamato spoke, "Jeff was sleep walking with a knife in his hands which got Sora scared which explains why she moved into my room to sleep, so yeah." Yamato confirmed as I was nodding along with him.

"And which is what would explain why you're on top to her sucking on her mouth?" Spencer rolled his eyes and teased.

"Geez, mind your own business!"

"I am! Which is why I'm going to leave you two some peace and quiet so you can continue being all lovey duvey on each other. Be my pleasure, just go ahead and ignore the fact that there are certain others who live here!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I'm--- just about to leave right now. Sorry." I told him, getting up from the bed and straightening my oversized pajama pants that actually belong to Matt. Spencer raised his eyebrow, surprised that articles of clothing still remained on me.

Matt sighed and pulled himself up. "You're leaving now? Why don't we get some breakfast first and then I'll take you home?"

I shook my head. "Right now." I demanded, noticing a giggling triggering by Spencer, who seemed proud of ruining our moment.

"Is it because of my roomates?" Yamato asked as soon as we turned into the other room.

"No." I lied.

"Well, the least I can do is take you home, we can get the train."

I finished this chapter! Phew that was easy, I could have waited a little longer to update but since no one updated for the past few days I thought I might contribute to the sorato page. Hope you had good reading and leave a review since you're already at the end. Review!! Don't forget!! Crazyamzy


	12. Mimi's new boyfriend

A/N: sry ppl. So many reasons for the delay on updating. As most of you might know, someone spilled water on my keyboard and the x and z buttons won't work, so I had to get a new keyboard before I could login and post up another chapter. Also, the Red Sox games kept me busy last week, on top of projects and ton of homework. Sry again but I'm a die-hard Red Sox hope you'll understand, and after they brought up the score from a deficit of 3-0 and beat the Yankees (finally!) they're are going to the World Series! So... more games to watch! But I'm updating as fast as I can!

Curtis Zadane Zirra: thanks!

the ladyknight: hey gurlie. it's okay if you're busy, as long as u dont discontinue them. sry if I was too pushy. That's another one of my bad habits, demanding people to update. sigh

kanilla: oh no! breathe, kanilla, breath. ur just too kind! there's no need to get on ur knees and beg! See, I updated! Thank you so much for the idea! Smart ass....what will I do without you?

Xymi Angel Ghost: a nerd! No ur not a nerd... or at least I thought... tsk tsk just playing. Sounds like an awesome idea angel ghost!

Inconnu: thanks for reviewing. When is Ishida High going to be updated? just asking in case you forgot about the story.

Ms. Unknown: thanks for ur continued reading.

minieggz: high five for minieggz Ooo, ur so cool for making this a hundred! It's like a dream to post up something and get 100 reviews... Glad u like Mimi's character, I tried to make her stand out. And no, my birthday was not yesterday, where did u read that?

Rayless demon- yay! ur back! dances around im glad u decided to read more. i'm flattered!

Banana Flavored Eskimo: thank you for leaving a review even thou ur in a rush, it means a lot!

Cute Lil Sora: yay! it's an honor to be on ur fav! I like every one of ur fics too did I tell u that?

HIEI DA MAN: No I didn't forget! blame the screwed keyboard! and okay... call me lazy. Thanks for the reminder!

Forest-Maiden: lol, thank you so much for the tip. Unfortunately, I've already read all except maybe two sorato stories on ur list, most of them have been on my list too! I just love sorato.

Chapter 12

"So, uh..I'll see you again soon."

"Bye Yama." I said, holding hands to walk to the steps. Yamato faced me with a charming smirk. His husky body shifted closer, his hand askew. At first I thought he was going to give me a hug, but his lips inched toward to kiss me instead. I returned it in favor.

"I'll get going now." He said.

"Are you sure it's safe to take the train?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He dropped into a frown.

"I mean, you know what happened last time when someone found out who you are."

Yamato chuckled out loud as he recalled our night at the movie theater.

"I think you should come over for the day, I haven't got a chance to show you around yet. I'm sure Mimi will be glad to take you home later."

He shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I guess so."

Entering a grand hallway of hot pink walls, Yamato blinked again and again to get his eyes use to the flashy surrounding. We heard a fumbling noise coming from Mimi's bedroom. The pink haired girl stumbled out with her PJ half unzipped, she bit her lips. As her red eyes landed on Yamato, Mimi held back, placed a hand over her mouth, and a long gasp escaped.

"Geez, why are you two back so soon?" She snapped out at us as if she just encountered her mom.

"Cuz we felt like it. And Yamato is staying for lunch." I backed up and throw a wink at Mimi, hoping that she'll understand.

"I am?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh..."

"But But...but..." Mimi stammered. She looked at me with blazing eyes as if I was out of my mind.

"Quite the but."

"Darn it." Mimi snapped her fingers.

"Baby, who's out there? Is everything okay?" Another blonde man came out of Mimi's room. Yamato made a distorted face. And what could possibly be worse, the stranger's pants was half dragged down his boxers, blue eyes blinked in and out. He was wearing a pink jacket with the zippers half closed.

He furiously blushed while he made a face at me and Yamato, then turned back to Mimi, throwing a 'who the hell are they' question at my roommate.

Mimi faked a giggle as she sweat dropped, "Michael, this is Sora and Matt. Sora, Matt, this is Michael. My boyfriend, he's a new photographer who moved here a week ago."

"A new boyfriend again?" I exclaimed, "Yeesh Mimi, so what happened to Koushiro? So is he another one of your sex toys?"

"Hey!" Mimi's face fumed up. She gnarled at me with her pearly teeth. _Damn you Sora. Quit that stupid blabbermouth habit. Where's your manners?_

"Koushiro?" Michael asked out of curiosity.

"Uh... KOUSHIRO's just a friend of hers. No need to worry. I know Mimi well and she's not the type of woman who would cheat on her hunks... I mean boyfriends." I tried to make up for my sudden spill of information, I noticed her fingers curled up into a fist, ready to punch me in the eye. "Sorry," I whispered.

By her continuous death glare, I could sense her anger serging through her arms, still not ready to forgive me.

"I should go." I heard two voices sounding out in unison, one from Yamato, one from Michael.

"No don't!" Mimi had her arms tightly around Michael, not so eager to let him lose.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked Yamato.

He nodded, "I just remembered I have a band meeting in the studio today. So I have to hurry, it'll start at noun."

"I have some business to ran with my manager." Michael followed him out the door. "I'll see you later Meems. He blew a gentle kiss to Mimi, which made her flush.

We watched the backs of the two blondes walking down the street together. Then something occurred to me, something wrong.

"Is Michael wearing what I think he's wearing?" I asked.

Mimi gasped. "Oh my god!" She dashed back to her room, the pink jacket that has once been Yamato's was gone. Instead, Michael's coat reminded partly hidden under the bed.

"That was Yamato's jacket. Where's does that Michael guy have it?!"

She glance back at me, "He must have taken the wrong one because it was more convenient to reach." Mimi explained.

I rolled my eyes and bit my teeth.

"What? We never expected you two to barge in on us so early..." said Mimi.

------------------------------------------------------

Yamato found himself walking in the same direction as Michael. Once they reached the train station, they both stopped and waited alongside a clatter of people.

"Hey, nice jacket dude." Yamato casually commented.

With that said, Michael's eyes drifted to his pink clothing, he chuckled at the sight and said nothing.

"I used to have one just like it, the trimming are exactly the same, except it was a different color." The rockstar said.

"Nah, this isn't even my. I would never wear pink, but I was in a hurry this morning so I guess I took Mimi's jacket by accident."

"Oh," Yamato nodded in understanding. They entered the train and took the seats in a same roll.

"So where are you heading?"

"This music studio downtown. We have a gig tomorrow so today's our last rehearsal before we perform."

"Perform? Wait a minute. Who are you again?"

"Yamato Ishida. My friends call me Matt."

"Dude! YOU ARE MATT ISHIDA?" Michael cried out in total surprise.

"SHH!" Yamato covered his mouth before anyone took notice of their conversation. "Quite down, we don't want the whole train to know who I am."

"Right."

Yamato's orb landed on the pink jacket again when Michael down to his lap. Odd as it seems, Yamato related the wolf shaped design on the top of its sleeve to the jacket he lost before. Nothing was weird about this coincidence. _Maybe its not one after all, maybe this jacket IS my... _

Was it stupid? Don't tell me. It been a long time since I started working on fanfictions so my mind was still somewhere else. Red Sox game Saturday, I guess that's where my mind was.... Review?


	13. New Troubles

A/N: spelling mistake last chap: clatter. Thanks to anyone who is reading this story, special thanks to anyone who reviewed, extra special thanks to anyone who put it in their favorites. Right now, I'm focusing on finishing this, but if you want me to update another fiction just tell!

disclaimer: Uh oh...... I forgot that I don't own Digimon! Well you all know I don't!

theladyknight: wow, I really enjoy reading all ur reviews, thanks! I sure hope u update soon too!

Ms. Unknown: LOL a thief who stole a jacket, oh yeah thats big crime!

miniegg: lol...everyone tend to get confusing sometimes.

kanilla: u sure kno how to make one feel good about oneself! ::blushes:: thanks for the encouragement my friend

jyoumi blood gang: the pats is my favorite football team! I just get tired of them winning every year.. jyou is not in this fic by the way.

Rayless-demon: yay! u and ur friend like it! feels proud

Armitage: lol yankees suck! (no offense to anyone) thanks!

Xymi angel ghost: who doesnt love reviews?! it is like money...wow I feel greedy now...

sorato4eva: I am I am! updating as fast as i can! i hope this is fast enough!

yvonne: I can't picture his face when he sees it either...hehe lmao

Well on with chapter 13... or is it 14

"Okay, so I called Michael and he told me that he is bring the jacket back tonight since we have a date anyway." Mimi told me after she placed down her cell phone.

"A date? How exciting!"

"Shh! Lemme finish!" Mimi interrupted. "Michael told me that when he was in the train with Yamato on the way back, and Yamato told him that he suspected the jacket was his!" Mimi recitaled in one breath.

"Because it is his! Crap, what are we going to do?" I asked, starting to panic.

"No, not we, what are YOU going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Because YOU were the one who stole the jacket in the first place..."

"But I only stole it because you were bugging me and I had to bring back some kind of prove. But if you would have just believed me I would have never stole... okay fine..." I groaned, admitting it was my fault.

"So what am I doing to do?" I corrected.

Mimi put a hand underneath her chain and pretended she was actually thinking. "How about you don't get it back to him." She gave a suggestion.

"What kind of stupid idea is that?" I retaliated back.

"No, it's not stupid! Think about it, Yamato won't even notice a thing, he probably has ten other jackets like it in his closet. So no big deal, it's not like he'll have to go to his concert naked... you can sell it on Ebay for six hundred bucks!"

"Sell it on Ebay? That thing doesn't even worth a dollar. Who would spent their money on a priceless...pink...piece of...crap?" I said, not even realizing that I was dissing her.

"I would buy it..."

"Oh sure, you could buy it off yourself and pay yourself six hundred bucks! What a great bargain!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Mimi giggled childishly. "Oh wait..."

"Psh." I rolled my eyes and hopped into the sofa.

"I still think you should sell the jacket! You can get a good value for it because there's that Teenage Wolf label on the back so I'm sure some fan would want it." Mimi paused, then gasped and raised her voice to a high squeek, "And you get pay me back your half of the rent!"

"What? I thought we agreed on that."

"Agreed on what?" Mimi sounded confused. I gave her an disport look. Don't tell me Mimi's not keeping her words. As far as I'm concerned, she told me not to worry about the rent if I can't find a job soon.

Mimi shook her head, she sat down with her back straight and relaxed a hand on me to cool me down. "Look, we're best friends and I'd be happy to take care of your financial crisis. After all, that's what friends do right?"

I nodded carelessly, waiting for her to get to the point. "But..." I said.

Mimi's cheesy grin turned upside down. "But what?"

"Well you tell me! There's always a 'but'."

"Okay okay! Sheesh, I'm just about to get there! But...uh...but... oh you're not going to like this!" Mimi made a puppy dog face, she dug into me and pretending to cry dry tears, sob a little periodically to add on emotional effects. "BUT I WENT CRAZY WITH THE CREDIT CARD AND NOW I'M COMPLETELY BROKE!! DON'T YELL AT ME, I'M INNOCENT!! BLAME THAT HOT SALESPERSON. I couldn't help it, he said those skirts and boots look hot on me and that I'll look sexy with every outfit in that store. So I...so I..."

"So you brought every outfit in that store?! You didn't!"

"Well, at least we don't have to visit the mall too often now... Oh don't gave me that glare! Best friends, right? Um...right?"

"If a hot guy told you to get naked in front of him, would you? No, wait, you would... let's try a different one... if a hot guy told you to jump off a bridge would ya?"

"No..."

"Go back to that store and return the clothes you brought!"

"Been there, tried that. And you know what I found out?" Mimi clenched and unclenched her teeth as if she was pumped up to beat someone. "That hot guy at the cashier lied to me! It was all on clearance..." Mimi said, narrowing her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

Instead of going out for dinner as the two of them planned, Mimi and Michael both got too drunk to even move away from the sofa. I left them as they were, gathered the empty beer bottled they've been sucking on, picked up the popcorns on the rug, hid the car keys from them, locked the door shut and went to sleep myself.

I lay down on my side with my arms draped around the pillow case. Then snuggled deeper into the warmth of my blanket. Once I gave a gentle tap on my touch sensitive lamp, the room black out. Finally, some peace and quiet to myself.

"Meems, what time is it?" A drowsy voice made me flinch and my eyes popped open. It was coming from the other room where I left them.

"Who cares." Mimi's recognizable voice mumbled, followed by the longest moan I've ever heard in a lifetime, which was echoed back and forth. What the hell? Groaning and tossing, I covered by ears with both hands, but only to meet louder moans.

"Mimi, be quiet! You two sound like cows that are about to be slaughtered!" I shouted across the house.

"No, we're cows in their mating period!" She replied in a drunk voice.

"No details please! I just need some sleep."

"Use earplugs." She suggested, then went back to making more disturbing noise.

"Ugh! The joy of sharing your home with a sex addict!" I squealed while I plopped myself completely into my blanket, covering everything from my hair to toes.

I stayed awake for the whole night, obviously because I cannot fall asleep with disruptive background noises. Mimi wasn't like this before, the whole bring-boyfriends-home-with-her thing, if she did this everyday I'd be al right packing my stuff already. I can see she is very fond of Michael and will continue to be that way considering where this is going. The thought of moving out occurred to me more the once, heck, it's all I've been thinking today. But move out to where? I need a job first, and unless I get on my knees and beg for my job at the hotel back, I'd have to flip hamburgers at Macdonald.

Or wait, maybe there's someone who can help me.

-------------------------------------------------

I finished! Tell me what you think, any suggestions welcomed as always.

GO SOX! SENT THE CARDINALS FLYING!!


	14. TA DA! Engagement and homecoming

Xymi Angel Ghost: hey girl, thanks for the review again... and did you forget to update again? C'mon, please don't abandon us!

Ms. Unknown: stealing mites? lol, have you tried that urself?

theladyknight: LOL I don't think it'll turn yellow again. Thanks for the suggestion, it's great, not stupid, especially if that was the first thing came to mind.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: im sure Mimi would sue him if she could. lol I have a question for you though, this just popped up in my head. Since you're a girl, why do you have a boy's login name?

Sweet-Sorato: So glad you like it!

Banana Flavored Eskismo: Glad you enjoy it, and same goes for you, you must update your fic fast!

kanila: no probs, I love reading situations like that when they have to sleep together. Too bad it's too good to happen 24/7. So i'm trying! Don't suffocate from laughing too much!

Wandering Rain: ::gasp, eyes pop like bubbles at all the reviews:: so good to see you again, ur bloody awesome for the compliments and congratulation on the engagement.. or er... near engagement. hope to hear from you soon.

SylverKa: that's alright, there's only two mistakes, not that the review was more than one sentence... but that's beside the point, do you speak another language? glad you enjoy it!

Jessica Grimaldo: Thank you! Everyone's lazy. lol...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

refreshment: Sora is thinking of a way to move out of Mimi's apartment. Meanwhile, at the hotel....

"You didn't tell me you were making a song for Sora.." Jeff stood in front of the television screen. An enormous head with exceptionally long spiky hair ejected a shadow over the floor.

"No kidding, but I still working on the lyrics. Everything I write is completely crap. Now will you get out of the way so I get some stuff done?"

Jeff revealed a piece of paper from behind his back, "So these are the lyrics?"

"Hmph," Yamato scoffed, "Yeah... where did you find that?"

"Inside the pillow case, I couldn't sleep well last night because the pillow was so rigid. I keep think there's something wrong with my own head. Next time, keep your stuff on your own bed."Jeff said, he unfolded the paper and held it up as if it was the key to a treasure chest.

"Have you read it yet?"

"No..." Jeff replied.

"Good, give it back to me."

"Nah, I want to hear your song. After all, you're going to sing it at the concert. So why not let me hear it now." Jeff cleared his throat and put on a grin so wide it extended to his ears.

He started the recital,

"In your eyes...

I see the color of a dancing flame

the color of a love vulture on a magical flight

the color of passion and lust

the color of hot chili spice

And your hair jump with the light of the morning.."Jeff paused a second to laugh at him.

"You think you're not in my league,

Too dull for me,

but you have no idea,

what feelings you're creating,

I think about you,

night and day, inside and out,(chorus)

did you have to be that mushy?"

"Who told you to read it anyway?" Yamato countered back with a noisome snort.

He continued nonetheless, half giggling half reading,

"your pleasure satisfying me like a battery charge,

your smell carries a minty scent that refresh my mind,

your touch as soft as feather

You think you're not especial enough,

but I want to prove you wrong,

the feelings you're creating,

Baby I know it's real

(chorus 2x)"

Jeff finished with a rise of brunette brows, unsure of what sort of comment to give.

"Don't tell me it's stupid. I said I'm still working on it."

"God, you're pathetic." Jeff said regardless of his warning.

"What? You ass... I spent a freakin 25 minutes on it and you're telling me it's pathetic?"

"No no... I said YOU are. You're head is pathetic enough to make up pointless songs like this so you might as well tear this sheet apart and start fresh. I mean, battery charge? So Sora's the energizer bunny now?"

"Use some imagination..."Yamato suggested.

"I think you went overboard with your pea sized imagination."Jeff sighed and walked to sit next to his friend. "You need some help from the pro of song writing."

"Anyone but you,"

"Yes me." Jeff raised his voice, "We've been in this business for how long? Four years? And who came up with most of the songs?"

"Me." Yamato stated and crossed his arms.

"Ah, shut up. Those girls just dig your hair too much. They spent too much time staring at your butt rather than pay attention to your dumb lyrics."

"At least it's working, we're making money aren't we?"

"Yeah, well once you grow old no one's going to buyit anymore. Now, back to this... leave out the chili spice part, she's going to crazy ideas... "

Yamato listened to him for such a long time that he closed his eyes and sleep took over him in seconds. His head naturally inched down by the second, then completely melted onto the seat.

"... and let me hear the melody... Ishida? Are you falling asleep?"

Sapphire eyes shot out, he arouse to sit straight with his spine away from the seat. "Oh, no. Keep talking," he yawned.

"Forget it, dammit, you're not even paying attention," Jeff flung his arm out and tossed the sheet into the air. Since it was light as a feather, it made a curve, averted to the direction it was released and bounced off his own forehead.

"Where's Spencer?" Yamato looked around.

"He just left, said he's hungry and needed to taste some Chinese. So he drove to Chinatown with some chick."

"Oh,"Yamato nodded in understanding, "Where's TK?"

"Your bro? Oh he went out to meet Kari. Probably locking themselves in the washer machine and doing it in the laundry room."

"Oh." Yamato yawned again, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

"Help yourself," Jeff took his place on the cushion when he left the room. Yamato pulled himself up, wobbling to the kitchen area on his fuzzy slippers.

Yamato poured himself a cup of steaming brown coffee, and sniffled the sweetaroma to allow himself to familiarize with the flavor. After closing the shelf door and putting everything back in place, he ripped open a bag of sugar. His hands were positioned above the bag, ready to spill the sugar onto his coffee. He watched amusing while the white sand like particles poured onto the hot liquid, sinking in once they hit the surface. Yamato stirred the coffee quickly before taking a sip. He walked as he started sipping, his slippers slipping against the tile floor. Then it hit him, Jeff's words. _Oh he went out to meet Kari. Probably locking themselves in the washer machine and doing it in the laundry room._

Clash.

"HE WHAT!?!?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That punk! Who does he think he is. Believe me, when I see his face again, I'll make sure I will greet him with a friendly punch!"Yamato roared across the hall, angry stomps led to the laundry room.

Jeff hopped on his feet to keep up with him while he struggled to get his shoes on.

"Calm down Ishida. I was just kidding about TK!"

"That doesn't give him the excuse to mess around with a house keeping girl!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed," Jeff shouted across the public hallway, "so are you!"

Yamato stopped dead in his tracks, then fell to the wall as if he had just been shot on the leg.

"Sora,"he slowly called her name, "Sora is, an exception."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House keeping."

"Just a second," Was the immediate response that I received. Footsteps pounded louder and he unlocked the door. It opened, revealing Spencer in his sleep wear with his hair unbrushed.

"Hey Sora," he smiled kindly.It didn't last very long, once Spencer's face averted from her body, he went back togrumpy weekday moodand shouted at the bathroom door, "YAMATO! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE."

"I'll be right out, wait," the sound of toilet flushing last for the whole waiting time, then a zipper whooshed and the bathroom unlocked with a click.

"Hurry up, you're making me wait for too long. I'm think I mightthrow up onyour girlfriendif you don't let me in."

"I'm coming out! Yeesh! Is it that much of an emergenzy?"

"YES!Oh.. those black beansI ateat that Chinese restaurant, I think it's coming back up because my stomach hates it."

"Okay Okay! If I hear more details, I'm going to throw up too."Yamato finally managed to come out of the bathroom.

"Thank heaven!" Spencer rushed in and started vomiting while Yamato kindly closed the door for him.

Sapphire eyes blinked with surprise when he saw her girlfriend. "Whoa Sora! Why are you here with your cart? Why do you have that dress again?"

"I got back to work," She declared with a proud posture, then nicely shoved him out of the way and pulled the cart in.

"I thought you were fired. Let me guess, Mimi cocked a gun at your manager so he was forced to let you have your job back?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"If you say so, darling." Yamato laughed teasingly.

"Me and my lawyer went to court with the customer who treated me like a slave. We won and the manager gave me another chance," She explained on their way to his room.

"Why bother with it?"

"You see, we're sorta short of money because Mimi spent it all on clothes."

"You should have told me sooner. I could have helped you."

"I don't want to cause too much trouble for you."

"Honey, it's no trouble at all. If you want cash, I got more than enough to give you."

"No!" She snapped back harshly, causing Yamato to jump back a bit. "I don't want help. Especially from you."

"Sora, is there something wrong?" Yamato asked. He walked closer and felt the need to hug her.

Soothed as Yamato's arm coiled around her own, she began to speak, "I just... don't want you to think I went out with you for your money. I don't want to use you."

Yamato mouthed an 'aw' and almost melted by her sweet words. He could stare down at her lovely face and knew she was telling nothing but the truth. This is a replicate of the perfect woman he dreamed to be in his life. At the moment, he made his decision, nothing is going to cut back on it, "Sora, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Sora grinned. The moment of truth. She knew the possibilities, either dump or keep. She didn't want to leave him yet.

"My concert is coming. After this week, I'm flying back to Japan. I want you to come with me," he said.

A single pulse shocked her to the point that she could not speak.

Yamato had to kiss her. A flash of heat entered her mouth when she allowed him to caress and hold her. She pulled back, smiling a little. She didn't answer him yet, but she knew what it would be.

Spencer just came out of the bathroom with an refreshed look when he saw the two making out. He roll his eyes, took the sign as a danger warning, and left the room for them to have some privacy.

"I love you so much that I'm not going to let you go this easily. I don't care if I have all the money in the whole, I don't care if a million other females is willing to chase me. I'd be half crazy if I went home alone knowing that I've left behind the one woman I love, so I want you to come to Odaiba. Will you marry me?" He bent down on one knee and held her fragile hands.

"You sweet talker," Sora paused to catch her breath, "Yes Yamato. I will. Where's my ring?"

Yamato chuckled, "I promise I'll get you one. Just as soon we finish something needed to be done."

"What's that?" Sora asked teasingly.

"This," Yamato lifted her by the arch of her legs and carried her on the grand bed. A intimate heat swiped over them. His muscles slipped around her, tightened to perform a sweet task he was prepared to do. She realized then, from the glimpse of hints before, that they both could control their hope for the luxurious pleasure of lovemaking. This time she had little fear for what would happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------

RANG RANG RANG---- SLAM!

"What was that?" Sora whispered, blinking her eyes open.

"Alarm clock. It's about time I destroyed that thing,"Yamato grumbled, looking down at the mashed alarm clock on the ground. "We slept through a whole night. Shot, I have an interview today!"

"For what?"

"Radio talk show. It starts in an hour. Sorry darling, I have to go," He gave her a quick kiss.

"Come back early ok?"

"Of course." Yamato said and quick dressed himself in a black suit. He turned to the dresser and pulled out a brush to shape his hair into his casual French style, a curve on each side.

"I'll go back to Mimi's apartment to pack up my stuff."

"You do that," he nodded and headed to the door. His smell still remained in the room. It reminded her of the ache all over her body and the purple swellings on her neck. The wild, untamed side of him was broke free last night, she couldn't believe she had done it. Her first time, what's more ironic is that she had done it with Yamato Ishida. Her future husband. Future husband... then she'll become Sora Ishida. The name sounds fitting for her.

After Yamato left, Sora made breakfast and quietly knocked on Jeff and Spencer's bedroom. A sleep groan sounded out when she knocked, Spencer's deep voice was recognizable. She opened the door cautiously to avoid the squeaking. Seeing both of them sleeping like pigs, she closed it again and headed back to Yamato's room to use the telephone. The second thing she would do was to call Mimi, tell her roommate that she's moving to Odaiba. She would miss her friend more than anything else she'll leave behind. For years, they've been sharing their lives, their friendship was strong to last through many arguments. But she had spent one night without Mimi sleeping in the room next door, and she's confident that she'll survive without her.

But first, she called Kari, who probably just started working.

"Hey Kari,"She said once a voice came on.

"Oh thank god, where are you? You abandoned your job yesterday, everyone's searching around the building because we thought you were moped by some sick guy!"Kari exclaimed once she recognized a familiar voice.

"I'm fine. I'm in Yamato's room," Sora told her, smiling to herself as she recalled the details of last night.

"Six o' clock in the morning?"Kari questioned in suspicion, "What were you doing? No-- forget it, I won't ask."

"Well..."

Kari put on a gasp so loud and incredibly long, "With---wi--with him? Sora, how could you? Now half the city is going to murder you!"

"What's so bad about sleeping with him?"

"What's so bad? WHAT'S SO BAD? Are you out of your mind? You might get pregnant. Or worse, if you do, you'll get chased by a bunch of Yamato fan's who'll come with knifes and stab them into your stomach. You don't want that to happen!" Kari shouted.

"Relax. I have good news."

"What?"

"I'm moving to Odaiba with Yamato, we're getting married!" she exclaimed. There was a moment of silence on the phone line. Sora wasn't sure how her friend took the surprise. "Hello?"

"Wow... this is fast. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's nothing for me in New York anymore." It was true, she had grown to hate the city but the overcrowded living space will be undoubtfully worse in Japan based on her childhood experience. Sora was born in Tokyo, raised by her mom until she was in her early teens. From then, she attended three years of middle school living with outsiders. It was harsh to be out at such a young age. But she learned to be accustomed to her way of life. After finishing tenth grade, her mother somehow pulled out a load of cash from her bank account which took her years to added up piece by piece, she used that money to send her only daughter to high school in America.

"Always remember that this is for you own good," her mother reminded her.

"Don't forget about me, come back when you can. Good luck, my girl." That was the last she saw of her mother at the train station. She waved to the auburn haired woman with her never fading smile written on her face, and the train carried her away to where she is now. Now, she'll be able to see her family again. Finally.

"But do you love him?"

"Of course I love him dummy! Why do you think I'm flying to the other side of the world to live with him if I don't love him?" Her excitement turned into slight aggravation.

Kari shoved in a few sobs.

"Call when you have time, and I'll try to visit you someday." They bid their farewells.

Sora was about to dial Mimi's number, but a feeling told her to see Mimi in person. It was too important to be handled on phone. She went back by taxi with the spare money she kept for emergencies. Mimi, as expected, was stirring up the room with smoke and coming out to open the door with a tray of over-cooked toasts.

"Where have you been all night? I had to cook my own breakfast, and look how this turned out!" She coughed, shoving the tray into my hands. I looked at the blob of pancakes, which were irregular in shape and appeared similar to dog poop, smelt the same way too. "Oh, and I have something to tell you."

Her face hardened. Right then, she could sniff the air and know something fishy was going on.

"Funny, I have something important to say too. But you go ahead and start first."

Mimi nodded and took a deep sigh, which was definitely not a positive thing.

Her lips parted to declare, "Your mother called."

HAPPY THANKSGIVING VACATION! Speaking of thanksgiving, I'll leave it here until the next chapter so I can take a rest. Call me a lazy butt, but this is already the longest chapter I've ever wrote. My prediction is three more chapters or so until I'm done with this fic. Please review!


	15. Of shocking news and return trip to home...

I got this up sooner than I thought! Sorry for the loooong wait. I haven't been in the mood for writing lately. Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's still early, but I probably will be taking a rest from until next year ::hands out imaginary presents to all reviewers:: This chapter might be off a bit so please bare with me, it has it's meaning. Only two more chapters left! Okay I lied, maybe three because chapter was cut short. Believe me, the first draft was eight pages long in size nine!

Plus an epilogue...:: everyone sigh::

Xymi Angel Ghost: Oh boy... I won't even remind you to update. u should be ashamed girl! jkjk... as long as ur still alive.

sorato4eva: thanks a ton!

Armitage: I'm looking forward to write all of them too! Glad you reviewed.

theladyknight: it's here! I cant believe i got it updated before new year! its kinda pathetic thou... thanks for all the help you've been btw! I'm listening to Evanescence CD... i'm dying again, i'm going under, drowning in you... someone said I should go in the talent show and sang her song...psh, like i can hit those high notes. And thanks for dedicating the chapter of Game of Life to me!

kanilla: dont faint on me! how rude of you... sigh yup, u overdid it again... poor Nicholas, for having to deal with your problem everyday. LOL hmm, they're not married yet... cough

Ms. Unknown: yup, you're so right!

Sylver Kamyia: sorry for not updating sooner bows down and apologizes

Sweet-sorato: glad u liked it! those parts just came to me, don't know how...thanks for reviewing!

Jessica Grimaldo: yeah... i always liked the idea of more personalized notes to reviewers and writebacks are fun to write. Welcome!

Sora's POV...

There are times when your whole world feels it's about to collapse, this is one of those times. I knew something like this was going to happen, but not having to receive one phone calls in years with the exceptions of holiday greetings, I casted the worries away. My father had been a smoker for as long as I know him, The phoneline was dead, we bid our goodbyes and my mother hung up, I still held the device in my palm, it shook voilently in my fingers.

"Girl, your hands are shaking. Let me go turn up the heat." Mimi said and hopped right to it.

"It's not that, it's my dad," I stuttered. That word, I've never used it in years. I almost forgot I have a dad until he was mentioned just a minute ago.

"What happened?" She froze in her tracks and traced her steps back to me. Her little hands lay on to my to stop me from trembling.

"He has pnemounia. The doctor said he had a month to live. And it's already been three weeks." Why didn't mom tell me sooner, could it be that she didn't want me to know?

Mimi gasped and swallowed, she looked down at her fingers silently counted, "That means he only has a little more than a week to live! Oh Sora, this is terrible! Your father is going to die!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Sorry," Mimi lowered her head and figured the best thing to do is keep quiet. Her silent didn't last very long until she got a temptation to ask questions again.

"So you are going to back him right?"

"I have to. Mom said he was crying out my name in his sleep, he really misses me, Mimi. And besides I've barely spent any time with him at all. I was planing on going anyway, but not until next week."

"Next week? Why?"

"I'll tell you anything when I'm done packing," I told her, then hurried off to my bedroom and headed for the closet to move out a heavy suitcase. She followed me.

"No," she yelled, "tell me now! You seem like you're living inside your head for the last few days. Don't you want to tell your best friend what's going on?"

"I don't think this is the time..."

"Well, I'm listening, am I?" she demanded forcefully, extending one arm in front of me so that I couldn't reach my stuff.

I stopped and sighed at her. "Fine."

She sat down ready to listen.

In one breath, I spilled out everything to her. "Meems, I was in Yamato's hotel room yesterday."

"Yeah, you slept over there. So what about it?"

"Don't you know why?"

"He's going to be my sprouse."

"Yama--ma--ma-mato?" Mimi stumpled over the vowel over and over again. Her eyes tripled in size.

I gave a single nod,"when his concert is over, we're going to Japan and starting a life together."

She stared at me expressionless and grapped on to the bed post. "Oh my god. My best friend is going to be Yamato Ishida's wife! I think I'm going to faint."

I laughed and gave her a funny face. "Stop exaggerating, Mimi! It's not that big of a deal to you."

"No really, I think I'm going to faint." As easy as she said it, she shut her eyes and fell foreward. After losing her touch of the bed post, her fingers spread like claws to get a hold elsewhere before her senses shut down.

"Meems, I said I am not in the mood for jokes." Before I could react approapriately, which by all means is scream at the top of my lungs for help, her whole body weighed down on me. Her 95 pound mass, all bones, felt double it's weight when she hit me chest first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how Yamato does it. I gave him a phonecall and two minutes later, he shows up not even panting or sprinting. It takes a hour to drive across the city, maybe he flies a private jet.

"You think she's going to be okay doc?" Yamato hurried to Mimi's side. "What the hell happened?"

I exchanged positions to the other side of the hospital bed and sighed. He found no point in hearing the story so he only nodded. "You'll have to explain to me later."

The doctor ran his gloved hand through his mustache. "Her blood flow and heart beat is normal. However, what puzzles me is why she would pass out like that."

I cackled and looked at her gentle sleeping form, "she tends to pass out a lot, it's a habit."

"I see," the doctor nodded. "Look who's up already."

Mimi slowly lifted her lashes to reveal a pair of refreshed and healthy eyes, as if she had just woken from a sweet dream. She sat up, smiling elegantly. Then once she noticed the the charts and posters of the human body on the walls, her grin plopped upsidedown.

"What happened? Why're you people staring at me like I'm a ghost?" Mimi whimpered. I think they might have accidently bumped her head in the ambulance on the way to the emergency room.

"Mimi, do you know what happened to you? How many fingers am I holding."

"Four," she said. The doctor furrow his brows and coughed.

"She might be suffering from temporary brain damage. Mimi, are you seeing doubles, blurry perhaps? Try shutting your eyes and open them again."

"Excuse me! My eyes are fine and my brain is working perfectly well thank you very much. I just happen to be not wearing my contact lenses," she squinted her eyes to finally realize it was three fingers he was holding up. "And can someone fill me in? Why am I in this stupid gown? Ew, stupid outfit is making me look fat, I'm a size four, not twenty, get your numbers right!"

I smiled and handed her her own clothes. "I told you about my engagement to Yama and that I'm going to have to leave for Tokyo a week early. You passed out. I called the police. The police came and took you to the hospital."

"Ah," she nodded although I could tell she was still a bit lost.

"Wait a minute," Yamato seemed to caught what I was saying. I could see his eyes twitch when he heard _I'm going to have to leave for Tokyo a week Early_. "What were you saying?"

"About that," I sighed. Shit! How am I going to break this to him? "can we talk outside, privately?"

Mimi rolled her eyes, plopped back to her bed and folded her arms.

We met in the corner near the water fountain and I quickly explained my father's case. By the time I was finished with the talking, he was petrified.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Yamato took me by surprise when he leaned over to give me a content kiss on the forehead. He hid his feelings and only said what I hoped to hear.

"I'm not mad at you!" Yamato smiled.

"No?"

"Your family needs you more than I do right now. So take the next flight and go home, you're wasting time. I'll take care of everything here."

"You're a hundred percent ok with that?"

"Of course. That's what friends do." Friends, we're still in the friends zone? "Couples, I mean." He corrected, flushing a little.

"I better go. And good luck at your concert." I said, smiling faintly. Speaking of concerts, I suddenly remembered what Michael dropped off in my bedroom,thankGodI had put it in my bag before coming to the hospital. I reached for my bag and pulled out a jacket, a pink one andwrinkled one that Yamato didn't seem to recognize at first.

"Here, I think this belongs to you."

He faced me and dropped his mouth when he remembered about his missing jacket. "So that's where it is! Hey, why is it pink..."

I chuckled, finding it hard to explain, "We... uh... had an accident with the toaster. Mimi sprayed it with pink dye. Consider it a part of us when you hit the concert. You don't have to wear it, I know pink's not your style, but keep it close by okay?"

"I'll wear it," he pouted at me stupidly, his sapphire eyes boring into my making me feel like the luckiest girl on the face of this planet. "Pink or not, I'll wear it, for you, and Mimi."

"Thanks, then I'll look forward to watching you on TV." I blushed. "I should get going now."

He pecked me again. His hands slipped to my arms and something was troubling him that he wouldn't let me go. "By the way, how did you get my lucky jacket anyway?"

"I was your maid remember. I had excess to your valuables." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thief," he scoffed under his breath.

"You're not going to turn me over to the police are you?" I asked.

"Hmmm... of course not, your my wife. My stuff also belong to you, be glad to do whatever you want with it." He threw me a sexy grin and I sighed. "Just have a safe trip, Sora."

I nodded. He averted his eyes to the door and motioned me to it. I sprinted out the hospital thinking that we'll be back together in a week. My worries reentered my mind. Yamato's charming smile was no longer with me, and right now I could look forward to is weeping in front of my father's dying face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU WHAT?!? HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET ISHIDA? YOU LET HER GO? DO YOU MEAN WHAT THIS MEANS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS?" Mimi shouted, jerking his shoulders wildly until Yamato's spinning head starting feeling dizzy.

"Tough. I did what was best for Sora."

"It means I will never get to see her again! Now YOU might see her in one week but I won't! I hate this! You two kissy loveys will having a wedding, after that she'll be busy sitting beside a baby craddle all day feeding little Yamato junior. And while she makes you breakfast, I'll have to drive to Mcdonald's to eat MY breakfast. And by the end of the year, I'll gain like, a hundred pounds from eating fatty fast foods. But what can I do about it? Stuff myself with burnt pancakes? And oh my god... I'd have to spent my Friday afternoons shopping alone! You have no clue how alone I feel right now! My life is ruined!" She cried, her voice barked throughout the hospital, heard in every room, loud enough that it can even scare the hell out of a dead man and make his heart beat again. "And it's all because of you!"

She left him speechless. Since he had nothing to say, Mimi regained her energy after a few heavy breaths and somehow got rid of her hot air before babbling on again. "I mean, I don't mean to selfish and all," she gasped. "Crap! What did I just say? Oh Mimi Mimi, you horrible woman! I'm sorry. Shit, maybe I am delirious. Did something happen to me when I passed out? Are you sure they didn't secretelystuff me with some drugs that make people go crazy?" She cursed and herself and knocked her own head.

"That was deep." He snickered. "I think they did gave you drugs. You're like a Paris Hilton on crack."

"Paris Hilton? How can you compare me to a brat wannabe? And I've seen people on crack before, believe me I absolutely do not look like--- A-ha! You're trying to stay off topic aren't you? Sora should be at the airport now. I can't believe you fooled me into thinking she was in the bathroom for almost an hour..."

"Hey, I only said she had an emergency. You're the one who thought she was in the lady's room..."

"Ah, quit it. I want to say goodbye to her. What time does her flight leave?"

Yamato stared down at his watch, "two thirty. We still got thirty minutes." The next thing the rockstar knew, he was snatched up by his shirt collar and dumped into a fanzy hot pink car sitting with Mimi next to him driving at a hundred miles per hour on the expressway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So--ooora!" Mimi's scream sounded like one of those dramatic cartoon voices, a girly version of the road runner and the kayote. "Sto-ooop!"

The pink haired girl slid under the security team and crawled into the ticket. Sora finally switched her attention tothe wild maniac running the way towards her, a pair of police officers followed, thankfully Mimi was a much faster runner. "Oh boy." Sora gulp, she prepared herself by hiding behind the broad shoulders of a big dude.

"Mimi! What a surprise to see you here! I can't believe you two would come just to say goodbye to me."

Yama catched up second. "Sorry Sora, couldn't hold her long enough..."

Mimi grabbed a hold of Sora's sleeve and beamed at her with frustration mounting up. "I'm going to hold on to you until this plane leaves. You can't go without me!"

"Excuse me, lady. This line is for passengers only, would you mind letting us see your ticket?" They swoorled around to met a man in a deep blue navy outfit.

"I don't have a goddamned ticket!" Mimi snapped back at the security guard, "All I want is for my friend over here to get out of the ticket line." The policeman gave a stare and the frame of his eyes thickened in anger. Mimi and Sora gulped, then moved aside to let the others go by.

"Meems," Frustration mounted up, Sora spoke loudly. "I NEED to go. What's with you?"

"Twenty minutes before takeoff time."

"Shut up." She cussed lightly at him.

Mimi slowly nodded, she was on the verge of tears and as quiet as a mouse. She let go of the sleeve.

"Okay! I admitted it! I hate to see you leave like this Sora. I'm going to miss you! I know I was being an asshole when I said you should move out, but you had me long enough as a friend to know that I never mean anything I say."

"Mimi... I don't hate you."

"Just don't forget about me okay? I've always open to phonecalls. I'll be waiting for you to tell me all about your wedding, I wanna hear every detail of it."

_Wouldn't you be jealous?_

She read Sora's mind the moment the question was taking form. "And I'll stop being a bitch all the time. I'll be the listener from now on and I'll be happy for you even if you marry my favorite celebrity who looks as good as he sangs." She stopped, winking at Yamato, who immidiately looked down at his boots and tapped his foot. "As long as you don't ditch me and make knew new friends just because I will be living a million miles away."

Sora nodded and cracked a peaceful, assuring smile. That was all Mimi needed, a simple smile would do.

"Go on and catch your plane before it flies off without you."

"Take care, Mimi." She sprinted up the elevated boarding raft. So she admits. I knew she had the soft spot in her. Sora thought as she sat down in her assigned seat near the window with a triumphant touch of feeling. So she admits.

---------------------------------------------------------


	16. It all falls down

Wow, two updates in a week… I'm on a roll! :: feels arrogant:: Well, it's finally here! Y'all just encouraged me to update! I love you guys! DUN Dun dun… ::excitement dies down::

Sorato4eva: glad you liked! Hope you still read n review!

Kuroi Black Nightingale: sry, I tend to rush. But glad you liked the rest!

Jixnce: sry… blame the site! New chapters never show up until two days later… hope to hear from you again!

Teehee: thanks for reviewing this too teehee!

Soratofan: yeah I hate policemen too… esp. the ones in Florida and LA.

Theladyknight: ha! My colorguard director is the same way too, wears pink everyday! But he's married! We still wonder about him though… thanks for a great review!

Deam-rose/fanfictionist: funny? Me? ::laughs:: ur not joking rite? Thanks!

Armitage: edge of your seat?! Oh wow… please don't hate me! I updated, see? Thanks!

Xymi angel ghost: good luck with the exams, everyone's being busy with exams lately…

Kanilla: to Nicholas: of course she is nice! Tell her I love her reviews! They just made my day!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied, whatever that means. I do not own Digimon, it belongs to Toei Animation. I don't own Brad Pitt either… hey is he hooking up with J-lo again? Or am I talking about a wrong person? I'll never understand celebrity lives, what's wrong with them? They never stick with one wife /husband… sorry, I'm babbling.

I sat next to his fragile body, looking at my father. It's amazing what years can do to one. His skin was peeling off and cracking, his hair soft, gray, and balding from the center, even the bald spot on his head seem to be tough and wrinkled.

"I heard you're dating someone, Sora. Tell me about him," My father muttered, smiling Yamato's famous charm smile. He reminded me of Yamato. My mom said that she fell for him the moment she saw him. He's charm was what made her decision to marry him. I glanced at him and can see why, his brilliant eyes still took on a radiant glow, looking the same as it didn't many years ago. His hair is dirty blonde, was, actually, how most of it is graying. I've always wondered why I don't look like him at all. I don't have my mother's eyes and hair either, come to think of it. Her hair is pure brunette, her eyes the color of tree bark. Brunette and blondes don't produce red heads, for all that I know.

I sighed, nodding sideways and looked at my lab, "his name is Yamato Ishida, you probably heard of him, he has a rock band that's very popular here. And he's the sweetest gentleman ever."

"Well, I'm not surprised. When should we expect the wedding?" He chuckled faintly.

"Pretty soon, within a month top," I said.

"What?" His laugh averted into fragmented coughs. "So you're really serious about this… Yamato?"

"Take it easy," mom patted him on the back, "I'll get you a glass of water."

I moved closer to him when mom left. He pulled me to the edge of his bed and whispered something I'll never forget, "Just… listen to my advice."

"What is it?" I wondered, he spoke more softly so that the words was only audible to me.

"Marry him for the right reasons, Sora, or you'll waste the rest of your life with the wrong man." I wasn't surprised for that speech, ninety percent of all Japanese females probably once had the same kind of lecture before they marry off. But to hear it from my father was a total shock, I thought this is like the mother and daughter thing.

"I am. Don't you trust me?" Or I think I am. I know Yamato comes like a packet with all those diamonds and riches, but it's his personality that I adore. I would never…

"You're the only one I can trust. You're kind, honest, smart, and I know you wouldn't marry for money. But…" He said with emphasis on the last word. Here's comes the but part, oh gee, but is never good. "don't change and forgot about who you are. Greed is only going to get you a divorce."

I wasn't sure what message he's trying to sent to me. Oh well, parents… they're always like this.

"I'm not a miser, pops. I won't change." I teased.

I watched as another peaceful grin danced across his lips. "Okay," He muttered, then closed his eyes shutting all his thoughts away and clearing his mind free for those precious seconds. It was the only comfort moment I felt since the visit, seeing his smile soothes me. But as they as, enlightenment never last long.

"Pops?" I shook him violently, terrified of his silence. He never opened his eyes again.

"Uh oh, you got visitors, Yamato." Jeff push open the door not realize that the security have been tied up at the entrance and all the fans flooded in.

"Oh there! Oh Yama-kun! And his shirt is off! Someone catch me!" The crowd kicked and squeeze to get a closer view of the famous band coming out of the dressing room.

"Jeff, that was an awful move! I'm not even ready yet!" Yamato grabbed a shirt, not realizing it was the pink one Sora left for him, and covered his bare front. Once he gets on the stage, he would soon realize that Mimi had burnt up the buttons and he had to leave his chest half open like a cowboy for every one of his audiences to see. But that would be a future problem, right now, he had bigger things to worry about. Like how to avoid getting crushed before the concert actually starts.

"Okay, I'll hold them! Just hurry up, gee, it took you two hours to get your hair fixed, can you move any slower?" Jeff forced all his weight on the half opened wooden door, unfortunately it wasn't enough strength compared to the a hundred sugar high females. "These ladies sure determined to get through this door.. I'm going to have to let them in. My foot is slipping!!"

"Is there a back door? Oh, there, I found one. Now that's get out." Spencer went into the bathroom. He snatched the handle and twisted the lock open "shit." Spencer gave a defeated yap when he saw a dozen new faces at back entrance too.

"Spencer-kun!"

"Uh..." Spencer retreated.

Yamato rushed out, until he saw those cherry faces with eyes locked on his abs, he couldn't hit the break fast enough. The single flash of his blonde hair was enough to make a million fans step over each other just so they could get close enough to touch him.

"Um…" Yamato searched for a lifesaver. C'mon, anything.

"Oh look, Brad Pitt!"

It was all he could get out of his ingenius mind at the moment. It did work, surprisingly.

"Where?!" They cried in utter unison and tossed their heads 350 degrees both directions.

"Run!" Yamato ordered Spencer. The two tackled head on, splitting a narrow gap through the group and made it out in one piece. It's amazing to see how their fans have gotten stuppier every year, all that obsession must have brainwashed them into idiots.

"There's no Brad Pitt!" The first response was called out three seconds late. Could these females be any slower?

"Hey, they're gone!" Someone pointed to the empty bathroom.

"Ah, snap! We were so close to see them backstage." Another fan yelled, "oh wait, isn't that Jeffey back there with the funky costume?"

"At least he didn't desert us, such a nice gentleman, isn't he?"

"Jeff, will you be my boyfriend? I got plenty of goodies!"

"Um… guys? Dude, a little help here?" Jeff found him trapped between two hungry clans caving in on him dramatically. "Spence? Ishida, I'm going to murder you!" He cried out the last protest before he got squashed with lipsticks all over.

"Time of death, 7:18 pm, July 8," The nurse looked down at her watch and declared with full respect.

Sora had two hands flat upon the emergency room window, silently tears flooded down her flushing cheeks. The surrounding seemed to vanish, the only thing that still remained in her optical view is the screen with it's flat yellow line. She pried for some miracle to occur, and wished that the yellow line would change back to it's oscillated rhythm again. But she knew it was useless. Now she could only search for a steady grip on the empty glass.

"It's okay, Sora." Nancy wrapped her in a warm motherly hug.

"Alright, you're on in two minutes." Their manager said, peering down at the exact second of his watch.

The Teenage Wolves nodded.

"Props?" Their manager started their last minute check off.

"Check."

"Guitars tunned?"

"Check." They played a few chords.

"Clean attitude?"

"Check!" Jeff said, "I hope…"

"Flies fully zipped?"

They all laughed, but still looked down to make sure. Just in case.

"Check."

Rang—rang!

Yamato's cell picked it moment to interrupt.

"Excuse me," Yamato gave a nervous look and walked away to a corner.

"Make it quick! We don't have time!"

"Hello?"

"Yam..?" Choppy sobs were heard along with occasional sniffs.

"Sora! Are you alright? You sound like your crying. What happened?" Yamato asked, he soon figured out what happen. "It is your father? Is he…"

"He died just a moment ago. Yama, I'm a mess! I'm sorry, it's a bad time to call, aren't you in--"

"Concert, forget about it. Tell me your okay, just calm down. I'm here for you," he reduced his voice to a whisper.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Teenage-Wolves everybody!" The microphone was loud enough to be heard behind stage. There's their cue!

" Yamato, get out there!"

Uh oh... don't hate me for the cliffie! Review?


	17. Confession

A/N: Springbreak! And I've never been happier in my life. It just feels so nice to get out of that hellhole, school. How about I made up for my absence with this long chapter? I had it started ever since I got complaints about the cliffhanger, but there's just no spare time to finish it until now. Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!

Jixnce: ur not the only one who hated the cliffie… but thanks.

Armitage: u know… that's pretty true if you think about it. Where did you hear it?

Theladyknight: haha! Ur comment cracked me up! No, "the time of death" did not mean Jeff being murdered by fangirls, I'm sorry for the confusion!

Xymi Angel Ghost: aw, thanks for not hating.

Soratofan: thanks!

Deam-rose/fanfictionist: I actually put dotted lines for every scene switch. Funny, they didn't show up when it got posted.

Kanilla: OH YES HE IS BLOODY WEARING THE DAMN JACKET! LOL!

Inconnu: aw, mellowed down huh? gulps, not gonna be the case in this chappie…

Sorato-takari: u changed ur name!

Teehee:Cries: You too? Okay fine, I'll stop with the cliffhangers.

Rayless-demon: thanks for reviewin!

Youkaiwriter: glad you like it, thanks!

Lindariel: thanks, ur the only one who's not against me.

Mrs. Ishida-To-You: multi reviews! Woohoo! I have yet to see a cinderalla story too…and YuGiOh :stares: (what!) me and my friends were going to see cinderalla story, but instead we brought tickets to spiderman 2 because it just came out at the time, but if it was me going to the movies alone, I woulda seen yugioh, HAHA:laughs: I'm such a kid.

Jessica grimaldo: ahaha…

Direwolf1427: thanks for reviewing!

Kuroi Black Nightingale: annoying? Oh wow, what an insult to the face… : turns away and hugs self in shame: jk, thanks!

Disclaimer: Nickelback, Feeling' Way Too Damn Good, Keith Urban, Your Not Alone Tonight, either of the songs belongs to me.

It had to come down to this. On one side, my girlfriend sobbing on the phone, on my other side millions of people screaming for me to make an entrance, and I'm stuck in between still unsure of the right thing to do. I've always been this way for as long as I've known myself, always a man without priorities, just drifting along to wherever they tell me to go.

Jeff and Spencer left for the opening act without me at first, then realizing that I was still stoned with a phone to my ear, Jeff darted back into giant steps.

"Yam- are you still-"Sora called out my name before he yanked the device away and heaved me onto the stage.

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her.

"Uh… The Teenage Wolves!" The announcer declared again and walked off the stage as soon as we went on.

And that was when the world broke loose.

I was still dressed in what I was wearing in the dressing room, and now I would have done anything to take it off and slam it at Mimi for ever making it so attention grabbing. I swear their faces looked like pink apples from screaming too much. Some shook their breasts at me and reach out yelling, "YOU LOOK DAMN SEXY IN HOT PINK!" or "IS THAT JACKET ON SALE?" Even a man did so, not including the breast part. Dang I must be attracting homosexuals too.

It was easy to spot Mimi in the crowd. I should have guessed, sure everyone was vividly fashioned, but nobody was asgaudy as Mimi. "Do it for Sora!" She somehow got a hold of the security's microphone. I gave her a thumbs up.

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me_

_You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would_

_But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming_

_'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good_

Spencer made crazy gestures with his shoulders. He was strumming harder than how he handled the instruments during practice, part of the reason was because none of us could hear any sound produced from the stage, the crowd's energy overpowered us. I realized that I was singing out of tone too. I'm pretty sure I was out of tone. Honest to God, I didn't know where my mind was.

Perhaps I was too concerned with Sora and the wedding and all that I even forgot why I'm here. It's strange, a month ago the three of us thought that this concert might be the turning point in our career. To cross oversea and sing in New York, it's just been more than we could have begged for. Now that I'm here, I don't feel any more satisfied, in fact, I'd rather be where Sora is, back home.

_Sometimes I think best if left in the memory_

_It's better kept inside than left for good_

_Looking back each time they tried to tell me_

_Well somethings gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

(SCENE CHANGE)

"Sora?" Mom peeked into the guest room, knowing that I was still here hugging the phone.

I immediately turned away so she couldn't see how red my eyes were. She smiled sheepishly but I sense a covetous, woeful frown underneath.

"It's been hard, trust me, I feel the same say too. But we have to move on." She came to my side and saw the phone, "you called Yamato?"

I didn't know whether to shook or nod my head, so my head went bizarre, violent shaking back and forth and side to side, until it dumped flatly into her chest and tears flow down.

"He's at a concert, we couldn't get a chance to talk." I briefly explained. From the look on my mom's face I know what was on her mind that she fought hard to kept silent about.

"Forget about him. He doesn't have you on his mind at all!" I knew she couldn't kept it inside for too long.

"He _was _concerned, but I told him to go." I pulled away and blew my nose to pass the awkwardness. "Didn't you say you were making breakfast?" (time difference)

"Breakfast can wait. I have something to confess, I've put this back for long enough, and have we are now and I finally get to talk to you alone."

"It's about pops isn't it?" I looked down at her hand and alluded flatly.

She didn't reply right away, but gently set a old piece of worn binder in my hands, indicating that the answer was hidden somewhere within those pages.

"What it is?"

"My old scrapbook that I've been keeping since I was a kid. Read it."

I quickly rolled my eyes across the cover. There was no writing, just black leather binding with faded edges. The whole thing was weighty and the pages were overflowing, miraculously, my mother managed to keep it all intact so that none were sticking out. On the side, there was a broken lock in the style of a western diary, obviously this scrapbook was meant to be secret.

(SCENE CHANGE)

_And it's like _

_Every time I turn around_

_I fall in love and find my heart face down and _

_Where it lands is where it should_

_This time it's like_

_The two of us should probably start to fight_

_'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too_

_damn good_

_Feelin' way too damn good_

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me_

_Feelin' way too damn good_

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me_

The vibration of the electric guitar faded to an end. I was pretty sure this is where the song ends. At least the crowd seemed to say so by intensifying the noise with WHOO sounds that turned out more to be like BOO. Who knows, maybe they were booing me, the blast of guilt for cutting Sora off like that just made it all so real.

Stagefright was rarely a problem for me before, but though I squeezed my butt to fight it off, my head was wilting and I thought I was seeing stars. And what's with the stares, they looking like me like I've gone mad. Maybe I have gone mad!

I found myself lounging forward in crazy steps, the next thing I knew I was standing so close to the edge that I could feel sweaty arms climbing up my legs. Or maybe I'm just scaring myself. Oh how Sora would laugh if she saw me being pulled overboard by a school of fangirls.

(scene change)

The dates were all there, at first it was updated biweekly, September 1, 1961, September 4, 1961, and on for the first thirty pages. The photos were of mom with her college friends during their architectural tour in Tokyo. I adored the way my mom is vividly alive in those photos. No wonder, it's where she met him. The first time she saw him he was doorman at 100 stories building elevator. The operator crashes at coincident times, without that elevator breakdown my dad would be still doorman now instead of a mini rock legend, and I won't even exist. By now, because mom rarely ever talked about him, I just assumed that the two fell in love like Romeo and Juliet; love at first sight, a concept I will never understand. Eyes meet, he plays gentleman, she blushes, conversation continues until four hours later when the electrician saves them out of the stuck elevator, he arranges a date, and the relationship develops from there, to me that made perfectly good sense, but there's still so much I have yet to learn about my parents.

He started out with a garage band as well, for all I know he could have been mall entertainers. But from the foundation is where the band grew big, Tokyo Funkmaster signed a 2 million dollar contract with the band in 1963 and they perform started as opening acts for concerts and soon had their own concerts.

My fingers delicately traced through the pages, all those years, the memories are out printed here, it was like going through a tour guide of the history of Japan. So intriguing, the pages were enticing me to learn more.

"Mom?"

"Yes," she nodded, prepared to answer any concern I might have.

"Why did you two split? Things seemed perfect back then."

"Look on, maybe you'll find the answer."

I return to the scrapbook and continued to glimpse through a couple more pages. Soon I knew my mother was right, the further I got, the less picture of dad was there. They were replaced a couple of women, each of them beautiful and glamorous, dressed in formal suits and diamond accessories.

_Don't ever change… greed is only getting you a divorce…_

"You became friends with them, those…rich snobs?" I said bitterly, remembering my father's last advice.

"I didn't just become friends with them, I was one of them."

"So this is why you…"

"No, this is only the start. Look to the next page."

I did, and I immediately caught the picture of her and another European gentleman. They weren't close, in fact, their hands were barely touching. Pops must had more than a dose of his medicine when he ripped found out about this photo and tore it to the limit. I still see the lines were the pieces were taped back on. It's clear what mom was trying to tell me.

"That's Hirokishi Osaki, the one who gave your dad his first record deal."

"You dumped dad to sleep with that guy? So that's what you're hinting to? Mom, you!" Something occur to me to be quiet, to wait until the conclusion.

"I have affairs with him twice. Once when your dad and I got into a fight because he snuck out to a night club in the city with the band, the other time was a week before we got back together. I got pregnant soon after and your father had doubts. He suspected that I was cheating on him all along. So when he did a paternal test after you were born, we found out that the baby wasn't his."

I'm not sure if that was what I wanted to hear. It was the inevitable truth, nothing but the truth, but now I was sure if I wanted to hear it.

"No. I don't believe this."

"You have better believe it. It's the true, and I'm dearly sorry, Sora."

-(scene change)-

_We all drink to forget  
Some of us more than most  
When reality gets too real  
And the fires of hell to close  
But I'm here to let you know that  
That you can make it through  
If you believe that someone is watchin' over you _

And call it an angel  
Call it a muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight

We all have our days  
When nothing goes as planned  
Not a soul in the world  
Seems to understand  
And for someone to talk to  
You'd give anything  
Well go on and cry out loud  
'Cause someone's listenin'

Yeah, and call it an angel  
Call it a muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight

"Look at you two, sleeping on the bench like lazy donkeys. Get up, the fans are waiting for you outside," the mixed race man known as Kazu blared.

"More fans?" Jeff raised his head to ask, then plopped down due to the aftermath of three tiring hours of performance.

"Yes, the ones with the VIPs passes, weren't you told of that?"

"VIP? Are you joking? How come we are always the last ones to be informed?" Spencer whined.

"C'mon, chop chop. No time for sleep. Those people paid to get backstage to see you." The bushy haired man decided to ignore Spencer's comment.

"True, but I don't see where those money goes to if it isn't us," Spencer remarked suspiciously and got up as he watched Kazu slapping a towel on the spiky haired drummer, who was currently still in sleeping mode.

"Gee, I'm surprised that Yamato's the only one behaving good today. He's already gone and you two are still in this locker room. Get up, you don't want Ishida to have the pretty girls for himself don't you?"

"Yamato? What makes you believe that he's behaving good? That's the only thing he can't do!" Jeff said in a drunken way and gave a cheesy laugh with his face flat down on the bench. "he's already on the plane to Tokyo."

"What? What's he on a plane for? I thought he was backstage!"

"Nah, he left to see his girlfriend," it slipped out of his mouth before he actually caught on to his own words.

"Jeff, you big mouth!"

The drummer hesitantly got up, mumbling, "What did I just say?" The two stood helpless as Kazu stomped outside, unmistakably heading for the airport to break Yamato's neck.

-(scene change)-

Yamato ran out in and out of breath on the way to the airport when he got out of the taxi, and made there just in time for departure. He squeezed into the only empty seat left near the window, which he assumed was his without even bothering to check his ticket for the number. Sitting next to him on the plane was a strange lady in a silver and black robe and large fuzzy orange ball of hair that grew out of her relatively large visage.

"You looked troubled young man." She said with her eyes close. Yamato nearly jumped out of his seat.

"How do you know?"

"Ay, yes. I see everything." She said in a Spanish accent with a roll of tongue on the R sound.

"What are you? A Gypsy?" he guessed by the way she was dressed.

"No."

"A prophet?"

She considered it and gave a slight approval, "you're getting close."

"A psycho?"

The woman took no hesitation to slap the back of his head, "No! I'm Madam Jenny, professional psychic. Would you like a reading? Like I said, you seem disturbed."

Yamato shrugged stupidly. _This outta be interesting… I always wondered how those New York psychic hotline got so popular, maybe I'll just find out for myself whether this fortune telling business is really a ripoff or what. _

"Well, I tell you. The business is a hundred percent real. Bring it on if you really think that I'm a phony." The lady said, opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow.

_She read my mind again! _"I'll give it a try." Yamato smirked.

"That will be twenty dollars please."

"You even get money for this?" Yamato exclaimed, shaking his head no. "Forget it, I don't have any money with me."

"I know you're not that poor."

"Is that based on your mindreading too?"

"That's common sense," the lady countered instantly, then pointed to his shoes, "Leather boots, two hundred and twenty four dolla German watch, professional hair cut, it looks very handsome by the way, and what an elegant jacket! Very appealing to the eyes… too appealing, you got to do something about that color." She chuckled loudly.

"How do you know all of these? I do have a German watch… wait, YOU STALK ME!" Yamato accused

"Ah, stalkers, I'm not one of them but you do have a lot of stalkers. In fact," the lady shifted her mouth closer, causing Yamato to sweat big time, "that girl seating two seat behind us next to the short snoring dude, she's been following you the whole day."

Yamato peered over the seated and spotted the girl, then immediately flinched. She was right, the girl did look familiar. Too bad he could make out where she was from, she covered her eyes with a pair of sunglasses and dyed her hair a bizarre pink in disguise. Oh wait, that's a dead give away.

"Mimi?"

"OOOHY, so you know your stalka's name." The fortune teller rounded her lips and said in surprise.

Mimi immediately reached for the newspaper that stretched flat across the snoring guy's lab and hid her face with it.

"Mimi what are you doing here? I thought you stayed."

Mimi Tachikawa sighed, knowing that it was unless to stay undercover once you have been spotted, she dumped the newspaper into the sleeping beast next to her and made a grin at Yamato.

"I heard… the Tokyo Fashion Show is next week and they needed new models!"

Yamato didn't laugh.

"Okay, so I was worried about Sora just as you are."

"Right, all you can do is give Sora more stress, she needs a rest from you. And besides, me and her have… more personal stuff to discuss," he chided.

"No way, I'm coming! You can't stop me just because of some sex act you're planning to have with her."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't, you can't stop this plane!" Mimi stuck her tongue out boyishly. Dead silence hung between the seats, and everyone had their eyes on Yamato.

"Ah, hm," Madam Jenny cleared her throat. "I see you two have met before."

"Nope, never seen her."

"Be that way. I'm going to see Sora, that's that."

"Be my guest," Yamato gave up quickly and switched back to facing the psychic. "Will she ever leave us alone? The last thing I want is be married to my fiancé and have her living in the house with us."

"My twenty dollars," she said, refusing to speak any further unless he place a bill in her hands.

"Here," Yamato did, "now, if you really know so much, then tell me what's going to happen once I get off this plane."

"Slow down boy! I need my chrystal ball!" he waited awkwardly as she reached inside a duffle bag to snatch out a white sphere. She closed her eyes and ignored her for an awfully long time before speaking again, "Ah, congragulations."

"For what?" Yamato Ishida looked at her with a blank face.

"I see you're engaged to this lovely girl. You're planning to meet her in Tokyo but you're afraid because you fear that she might be upset because you weren't with her when she needed you the most. It's a shame. She hates you now."

Yamato felt his heart skip more than one beat to say the least. "Hates me?"

Madam Jenny bit her lips, with Yamato's hysterically sorrow impression, she couldn't hold it and soon cracked up.

"What's so funny? I'm seriously here!"

"Well, obviously I was just playing a joke on you! God, foolish boy, you fell for that!" she teased, "don't worry, your girlfriend understands. Just go to her, tell her that you miss her. Tell her that you were thinking about her the every second she was away and I'm sure she'll dump herself onto you and starts crying like a pig. Trust me, it works like a charm."

"You're right, I was thinking about her all the time. I was this close to canceling the concert. But I figured… Sora must have wanted me to continue with it."

"And you are a very smart boy..." Jenny gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Madam?"

"Yes?"

"After me and her get together, do you think my career will get in the way?"

"Maybe. Hmmm…" she rubbed her ball, "I see you're a quite a hot celebrity. A singer with a wife, now that's always a hard thing to deal with. But I think she already considered that when she said yes. Why did you ask?"

"Just worried, that's all." Yamato shrugged. "I don't see many celebrities marrying once in their life without a divorce. Who knows, maybe it'll happen to us."

"True, but if you only love this girl as much as you think, and she really loves you as much as she thinks, then I think you two will make it." The Madam replied with words of wisdom, "did you get what I said."

Yamato sighed and nodded. "Well, so much for my twenty bucks. It was nice talking to ya."

"Nice talking to you too." She was interrupted by the captain's voice over the speaker, saying that they've arrived at the airport. "Well, good luck. Here's my card in case you want to call."

"I'll get that in mind, thanks." Yamato stepped down the ale and bowed goodbye with Madam Jenny. Mimi waved and whistled to get his attention once they got off the plane.

"What took you so long?" He waited just enough for the puffing figure to catch up.

"You left me with four bags! You're strong, here, carry these!"

Yamato groaned, she dumped three of them on him. They walked together to the luggage claim to get the rest of their stuff.

"So, you're not mad at me for coming now?" Mimi asked midway.

"As long as you don't ruin it," the blonde man rolled his eyes. "And as long as you decide to move in with us."

Mimi laughed and hit him. "I'll never do that, I just want Sora to be happy. Besides, you two needs a wedding planner. The flowers, the food, the priest, the dress… eee, I'm so excited!"

Yamato could tell this will be a very interesting week._ First, there's a funeral to attend, not something to look forward to. But after that's over, I'll start thinking about the big event, then we'll move in together, have kids. Oh, there's so much more._

_And call it an angel  
Call it a muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight_

No, it's not the end yet! I know, I know, I just dumped everything into this chapter and you probably skipped a whole section in the middle. But whatever you do, stay for the ending! I promise it'll make up for this. Now I just have to think up one and write it.Reviews are welcome!


End file.
